


【宇植】Little Red Riding Hood

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 文前废话：小红帽与大灰狼的魔改梗。个人喜好产物，见笑。说起童话我就满脑子翻译腔，所以本文会出现不三不四的翻译腔，但同时我又在尝试使文本低龄化，所以可能……是个缝合怪（x）另，特此感谢某位不愿意透露姓名的大宝贝提供剧情灵感。“Please may I tell you a story?”
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 8





	1. Encounter 相遇

“What’s your name?”

_“各位行色匆匆的旅人们，如果赶路让您觉得疲惫，您愿不愿意停下来听我讲一个关于小红帽的故事呢？噢！别担心，我的故事完全免费，不会收您一个子儿。_

_我的这个故事可跟您听过的那个耳熟能详的故事不一样。我的这个故事里有小红帽却没有吃人的大灰狼。我的这个故事啊……好了！请各位先捂住您身边的孩子们的耳朵，这个故事对小孩子来说还太早了。_

_那么我这就要开始讲故事了。”_

很久很久以前，有一座被森林包围的偏远小镇。小镇原本只是一个小村庄，靠着村民们世世代代的辛勤耕耘才逐渐壮大成了如今这座还算热闹的小镇。

小镇和外界最大的贸易往来便是木材生意。包围着小镇的这片森林被人们认为是上天的馈赠，取之于此的木材硬实又不易腐烂，无论是用于建筑还是做成工艺品都十分合适。随着时间的流逝，小镇物美价廉的木材声名远扬，镇上的居民们日子一天天富裕起来，人人脸上都洋溢着快乐的笑容。

距离小镇不远处的森林里有一家猎户，一家之主——沈猎人打猎的本领很好，镇上的伐木工人们每次进森林之前都会去找沈猎人为他们保驾护航，免受森林里狼群的攻击。

沈猎人一家四口其乐融融地生活在森林中。沈猎人的女儿沈宝景从小就立志要成为一名比自己的爸爸还要优秀的猎人，最好能优秀到把森林里吃人的大灰狼全部消灭掉！每当沈宝景捏紧了小拳头激动地说要消灭大灰狼时，沈猎人总是神色复杂地叹气，沈妈妈总是温柔地拍拍沈宝景的小脑袋，而沈家最小的弟弟陆东植则总是看着沈宝景吃吃地笑。

_“你们也许会问为什么沈家最小的孩子姓陆呢？这就要从十六年前发生在森林里的一起惨案说起了……哎呀，这位女士，您别露出这种表情，我会长话短说的。”_

原本小镇外的森林里住着两家猎户，东边的沈家和南边的陆家。两家猎户在保卫小镇居民的安危这件事上立了不少功，居民们把他们当作小镇的英雄。

有一天，陆猎人要进城购买猎枪的子弹，临走前他特意叮嘱陆妈妈：“森林里的大灰狼们都很狡猾，并且喜欢成群结队地活动。你总是心地善良，千万不要上了大灰狼的当。”

陆妈妈点点头说：“知道了亲爱的。”然后又温柔地笑着抱起仍在襁褓中的陆东植说：“东植东植，快和爸爸说再见。”

陆猎人看见自己可爱的儿子就乐开了花，捏捏陆东植软软的小手，又亲亲陆东植软软的脸蛋。陆东植还不会说话，咿咿呀呀眨着眼睛看陆猎人，看陆猎人冲他笑，看陆猎人拿起猎枪转身出门。

从这座偏远的林中小镇出发前往最近的大城市需要一天半，陆猎人和小镇里的木材商人们结伴同行。他们驾着马车刚赶了半天路，天上就淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。雨越下越大，到了晚上小雨已经变成了大暴雨，泥泞的路面成为了他们赶路的阻碍，等到陆猎人进城买完子弹返回森林中的家，已经是四天后了。

雨后的森林里充满了清新的草木香，陆猎人走在回家的林间小道上，身后背着猎枪，腰间别着几袋猎枪子弹，手上捧着刚才从路边的花田中摘下的一束花。正值鲜花开得最美的季节，五彩缤纷的花束好看极了。陆猎人心里想着家中几天不见的陆妈妈和陆东植，不禁加快了脚步。

陆猎人的家就在花田前的一座小山坡上，他远远地就望见了自家的二层小木屋，不知道为什么，小木屋门口聚着一些人，十分热闹。他看见人群中有自己的好朋友沈猎人，便一边向他打招呼，一边朝家走去。

沈猎人转头看见陆猎人，脸上的表情却十分悲伤。他给了迎面走来的陆猎人一个拥抱，挡住了陆猎人看向家里的视线，拍了拍陆猎人的背说：“我的老朋友，你总算回来了……你走的这几天发生了一些非常不好的事情，请千万做好心理准备……对不起我的老朋友，如果我能来得再早一些……对不起，对不起……”

沈猎人说着说着就哽咽起来，陆猎人看着他，心中疑惑的同时也升腾起了强烈的不安。他推开沈猎人，又拨开挡在身前的人群，眼前的场景令他震惊又悲痛。只见小木屋敞开的门上有好几道爪印，客厅内一片狼藉，地上散落着花瓶的碎片，桌椅翻倒在一边，而更加触目惊心的是沿着楼梯一路向上斑斑驳驳的血迹和几排泥爪印。小木屋里看上去有过一番激烈的争斗。

陆猎人踉踉跄跄地走进屋子，难以置信地四下环顾，然后声音颤抖地喊着陆妈妈和陆东植的名字冲上二楼，连手里漂亮的花束都掉在了地上。二楼只有两间房，一间是陆猎人和陆妈妈的卧室，另一间是留给未来长大后的陆东植的房间。两间房间的门都敞开着，陆猎人一眼就看到了躺在卧室床上的陆妈妈，她身上盖着白色床单，看上去就像是安静地睡着了。

“我赶到的时候，陆夫人已经……”沈猎人跟着陆猎人赶到了二楼，他站在陆猎人的身后向他诉说着自己今天早上的经历，声音压抑。他看着脚边的一个泥爪印说：“我可怜的老朋友，我知道你今天会从城里回来，便早早地赶来你家，想和陆夫人还有东植一起迎接你，没想到……一来就看到了这样的场景。据我推测，就在昨晚雨下得最大的时候，这里被狼群袭击了——那个狼群。”

陆猎人哭着走到床边，扶着床沿慢慢跪下，向躺在床上的陆妈妈伸出手。他的手半悬在空中，沿着陆妈妈脸的轮廓描摹，却迟迟没有触碰到她。灭顶的悲痛扼住了他的喉咙，他哑着嗓子问：“我的东植在哪里？”

沈猎人叹了口气答：“东植不在陆夫人身边，我们没找到东植，他失踪了。”

“我要找到东植，我必须找到东植！我知道那个狼群的老巢在哪儿，那个石洞，东植一定在那里！”陆猎人猛地起身，用袖子擦掉眼泪，将猎枪举在手里，边说边向楼下冲去。

沈猎人想要拉住陆猎人，但陆猎人冲得太猛太快了，他没能拉住。他追着陆猎人跑出木屋，边追边喊：“你不能一个人去那里，那太危险了！现在我们无法确定是不是狼群带走了东植，这说不定是个陷阱！狼王狡诈多端，狼群合作默契，它们和我们早有冲突，你贸然过去是去送死啊！”

然而陆猎人却像听不见沈猎人的呼喊一般，仍然闷头向森林深处跑去。沈猎人没有办法阻止自己的朋友，又不能放任陆猎人一个人去对付狼群，只好朝着陆猎人的背影大喊：“等着我！我的老朋友！等我回家拿上我的猎枪，我们在石洞外汇合！千万不要一个人先冲进去了！”

_“故事说到这里，想必各位一定都很想知道我们的陆猎人到底有没有找到陆东植，有没有为陆妈妈报仇雪恨？唉……我能够告诉各位的，只有当沈猎人赶到石洞时，石洞里已经没有任何一匹狼的踪影，只有掉在地上的猎枪、满身是血倒在地上的陆猎人、他手里紧紧握着的一把沾满血的银制匕首，和同样满身是血倒在一旁的狼王。_

_我们永远无法知道当时石洞里发生了怎样一场惨烈的战斗，我们能知道的，只有陆东植是在八年后才被沈猎人找到的……”_

狼王死后的八年间，森林里的狼群虽然没有完全消失，但也不像从前那样频繁地袭击来森林里的小镇居民了。直到有一天，一个可怕的流言一夜之间在居民中传播开来——狼王又带着狼群回来报仇了。

流言最早是从去森林的伐木工人们口中传出来的，伐木工人们说他们在森林里扎营过夜时遭到了一个狼群的袭击，而狼群里为首的灰狼尾巴断了一半，和八年前的狼王一模一样！狼群中大概有三四匹狼，规模虽然不大却十分凶猛。为首的断尾灰狼聪明且动作矫捷，有一瞬间它甚至用两条后腿站了起来。狼群冲散了他们的帐篷，抢走了他们的一些食物，有一个伐木工人在这次的袭击中受伤，幸好无人死亡。

伐木工人们害怕极了，连夜赶回小镇把他们的遭遇告诉了镇上的居民。沈猎人知道了这个消息后非常惊讶，当年他亲眼见到了狼王的尸体，他不相信森林里新出现的这匹断尾灰狼是八年前的那一匹。从那天起，每当有伐木工人要进森林，沈猎人就会跟着他们一起去。

终于在一个月黑风高的晚上，沈猎人遇见了传言中的那匹断尾灰狼。刚看到它时沈猎人着实吓了一跳，它的外形与八年前的狼王几乎一模一样，唯一不同的是它的体型不够大。狼群会听从于一匹看上去还未成年的狼的命令是十分奇怪的，但沈猎人认出了它身边跟着的那匹母狼就是当年狼王的伴侣，这让沈猎人惊疑不定。

那天晚上的狼群尤为警惕和敏感，躁动不安地呲牙低吼，绕着沈猎人和伐木工人们转圈。不知何时天上的乌云被风吹散，露出了藏在云中那一轮惨白的新月。那匹母狼突然仰头长啸，随之而来的是其他几匹狼此起彼伏的呼应声。沈猎人在听见那匹母狼的叫声时就暗道不妙，提醒身边的伐木工人们拿好自己的武器准备迎战。

狼群的攻势展开得非常突然，也非常猛烈，不要命般地攻击沈猎人和伐木工人们。那匹母狼纠缠着沈猎人，沈猎人的猎枪在太近的距离发挥不出威力，于是便抽出了匕首应战。沈猎人有心想要去帮助受了伤的伐木工人，但一片混战中他应接不暇，没一会儿就挂了彩。母狼趁沈猎人不备扑上来咬中了他的手臂，沈猎人忍痛把匕首从右手换到左手，朝母狼的脖子捅去，断尾灰狼也在这个时候扑了上来。

两狼一人倒在地上滚作一团，最后断尾灰狼呜咽着被沈猎人踢到一边，而母狼脖子流着血再也咬不住沈猎人的手。

六个人和四匹狼，最后只剩下了4个人和受了伤被抓住的那匹断尾灰狼。愤怒的伐木工人们说要就地打死这匹不祥的断尾灰狼为他们不幸战死的朋友们报仇，但是沈猎人阻止了他们。他走到后腿被匕首划伤血流不止的灰狼身边蹲下，无视对方发出的恐吓低吼，双手颤抖着掀开了灰狼的毛皮。借着惨淡的月光，他们惊讶地发现，断尾灰狼居然是一个披着狼皮的小男孩！

_“你瞧，已经有聪明的女士猜到了，这个披着狼皮的小男孩就是我们失踪了八年的陆东植。_

_此后，陆东植被沈猎人收养，而他一直被狼群养到了八岁才重新被找到的事也成为了小镇中人尽皆知的奇谈。_

_在沈猎人一家的不懈努力和无微不至的关怀下，陆东植花了又一个八年才完全放下对人类的敌意，也能够理解人们说的话了。只是错过了儿时学语言最好的时间段，他到十六岁也只学会了说一些简短的词句，并且保留了一部分在狼群中生活时的行为习惯。_

_陆东植这段重新融入人类社会的经历太过漫长和琐碎，请各位允许我在此按下不表。我猜你们之中已经有人开始等不及了，那现在就让我来说说陆东植这个大灰狼的孩子和小红帽相遇的那一天……”_

又是一个鲜花开得最美的季节，傍晚的落日余晖照在人身上，在地上拉出一条斜斜的长影子。陆东植身着白色衬衫，褐色背带短裤，脚踩一双褐色短靴，盘腿坐在花田间。他顶着一头毛茸茸的天然卷发摇头晃脑，轻轻哼着歌，编着花冠。花冠是沈宝景教他编的，歌是沈妈妈每晚给他唱的那首摇篮曲，而花田是曾经陆家二层小木屋所在的小山坡下的那一片花田。

小木屋还保持着当年的样子，沈猎人一直坚持打扫，有时一个人来，有时带着陆东植和沈宝景来。沈猎人总是喜欢一边打扫一边给两个孩子讲陆猎人以前的故事。陆东植不会打扫，只能待在一旁看沈猎人和沈宝景忙里忙外。他其实不怎么喜欢听沈猎人讲的那些故事，尽是一些进森林里打猎的故事，只有当沈猎人讲起陆猎人和陆妈妈的故事时，陆东植才会静下心来听一听。大多数时候，沈猎人的唠叨就连沈宝景都听不下去，两个年龄相仿的孩子会结伴溜到小山坡下的花田玩耍。

而今天陆东植并不是因为不想听故事才溜到花田里来，今天沈猎人需要去护送城里最富有的木材商人的伐木队进森林，沈宝景说要学习学习便也跟着去了，沈妈妈为了准备晚饭正在厨房忙得顾不上其他，陆东植一个人无聊得很，便独自跑进森林瞎逛，然后追着蝴蝶跑到了这片花田。

陆东植喜欢这片花田里五颜六色的野花，野花很好闻，他想把这股香气带回家里，就坐在花丛中编起花冠。陆东植高兴地想，如果把花冠戴在头上的话就会有漂亮的小蝴蝶跟着自己飞，小蝴蝶是好的。但是陆东植编着编着又想，小蜜蜂是不好的，因为小蜜蜂蜇人很疼，万一引来了小蜜蜂该怎么办呢？陆东植一时间有些苦恼，他看着手里已经成型的花冠噘着嘴，但没一会儿他就又高兴起来。他想，蜂蜜很甜，所以小蜜蜂也是好的。

陆东植想得太入迷了，平时灵敏的耳朵都没听见身后有人靠近的脚步声，所以当他突然听见有人和他说话时，他吓了一大跳，“噌”的一下从花丛里跳起来向后退了好几步，然后蹲下身子躲到一旁较高的花丛里。他一边向外窥视和他说话的人，一边下意识呲牙朝对方发出“呜呜”的恐吓声。

“你就是那个被狼养大的孩子。”

说话的是一个高高瘦瘦的男孩，男孩披着一个大大的红丝绒斗篷，红斗篷遮住了男孩的整个身子，只露出一双沾着些泥的黑色靴子。男孩的小半张脸藏在了红斗篷的兜帽下，只露出高挺的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇。

陆东植从没见过这个男孩，虽然看不见男孩的眼睛，但直觉告诉他这个男孩正直勾勾地盯着他看。虽然自从陆东植回归人类社会之后遇到的人都对他很好，但从小跟着狼群养成的警惕性还是像刻在他骨子里一样难以磨灭，更何况这个男孩身后还背着一把猎枪。

“别害怕。”男孩蹲下身子朝陆东植慢慢伸出手，动作间透着些小心翼翼。他特意放柔了声音，富有磁性的嗓音听着几乎要和空气共鸣出“嗡嗡”声：“我只是想和你交个朋友。”

“朋……友？”

这个词语陆东植很熟悉，沈宝景对他说过，沈猎人在提起陆猎人的时候说过，这些年他在小镇里认识的男孩女孩们也对他说过。这是一个好的词语。陆东植慢慢从花丛中探出半个身子打量面前这个披着红斗篷的男孩。

男孩见到陆东植的反应似乎有些高兴，嘴角微微翘起问：“你叫什么名字？”

“名字、你、先说。”陆东植对男孩摇了摇头。沈宝景教过他在问别人名字之前要先告诉别人自己的名字，这是礼貌。大家都喜欢有礼貌的孩子，有礼貌是好的。

男孩听了陆东植的话后更加高兴了，直接咧嘴笑了起来。他收回朝陆东植伸出的手，一边起身一边将自己的兜帽脱下，露出底下一双眼窝深邃的眼睛和一对英气的剑眉，三七分的刘海懒懒地垂在男孩光洁饱满的额头前。男孩伸出左手贴在右胸口微微倾身，同时将右手背在身后，弯腰向陆东植行了一个标准的绅士礼，夕阳照在男孩的红斗篷上折射出火焰般炽热的光。

男孩重新抬头看向陆东植说：“你好，这位……可爱的小先生，我的名字是徐仁宇，请问你的名字是？”

陆东植已经完全从花丛里探出了身子，他抬头看着面前的男孩，这还是第一次有人向他行绅士礼，所以他其实并不明白这个男孩在做什么，只是觉得非常的……他想了一会儿，从储备并不丰富的词汇量中挑出了最符合他感受的词语——面前这个男孩的动作很好看，并且面前的男孩看起来很有礼貌。

下一秒，陆东植就给了面前的男孩一个大大的笑容，眯起眼睛露出牙齿的那种笑容。他开口，说出自己说得最流利的一句话：“我叫陆东植。”

徐仁宇没想到陆东植这么快就会放下对他的戒心，看着陆东植的笑容一瞬间有些愣神。他试着朝陆东植迈出一步，见陆东植仍然稳稳地蹲坐在原地，便大着胆子走到陆东植面前单膝跪了下来。

“陆东植，你可以直接叫我仁宇。”

“你叫我、东植。冷女！”

“…………是仁宇。”

“冷宇！”

“仁、宇。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇眨了眨眼睛，有些困惑地歪着头慢吞吞地重复道：“仁、女？”

“…………仁。”

“仁。”

“宇。”

“宇？”

“对！连起来读，仁宇。”

“仁宇！”

见陆东植终于念对了自己的名字，徐仁宇松了口气。他向陆东植点了点头说：“对，东植学得真快。”

被夸奖的陆东植高兴极了，他由蹲坐改为双膝着地，身体前倾靠近徐仁宇，然后抬手把编好的花冠戴在了徐仁宇头上。这样的姿势使得徐仁宇要微微抬头仰视陆东植，而陆东植也低头欣赏着自己编好的花冠戴在徐仁宇头上的样子。

陆东植还是笑得那么灿烂，他说：“花冠、礼物，送给朋友！”

陆东植亲密的举动出乎了徐仁宇的意料，他下意识要把陆东植戴在他头上的花冠拿下来。他不喜欢这种看起来脆弱的植物，更别说戴在头上了，就好像光是戴上它们都会让自己也一起变得软弱起来似的。但是当徐仁宇的手抓住头上的花冠时，他并没有直接把它拿掉，而是扶着花冠盯着笑嘻嘻的陆东植看，直到陆东植看着一言不发的徐仁宇，脸上的表情逐渐变得疑惑起来，徐仁宇才松开抓着花冠的手，缩回红斗篷里。

徐仁宇问陆东植：“我现在已经是东植的朋友了吗？”

陆东植肯定地点点头。

徐仁宇又说：“谢谢东植的礼物，那么下次我也要准备一个礼物送给东植才行。”

陆东植听了这话眼睛一下子亮起来，拍了拍手说：“礼物、我喜欢！仁宇是、好的朋友。”

陆东植的话让徐仁宇觉得新鲜，他问陆东植：“东植难道还有坏的朋友？”

陆东植“嗯——”了一声，噘着嘴想了想说：“朋友、都是好的。坏的、不做朋友。”

“东植有很多朋友吗？”

“对！很多朋友！”

“哦……真羡慕东植，我在这个小镇只有东植一个朋友。”

徐仁宇说着说着便低下头去，看起来十分沮丧，这让陆东植着急起来。他着急得咿咿呀呀说不清话，便干脆直接靠在徐仁宇身上用鼻子去蹭徐仁宇的脸颊。只蹭了一下，徐仁宇就躲开了，他瞪大的眼睛，惊奇地看着陆东植说：“东植你……真的像狼一样……”

陆东植看着躲开他的徐仁宇，从着急变得有些慌张。这回轮到陆东植低下头去，他像是不敢再随便靠近徐仁宇一般僵着身子小声嘟囔：“不是狼，我叫陆东植。仁宇，好朋友，别害怕……”

眼前的男孩天真又委屈的样子让徐仁宇起了恶作剧的念头，他故意摆出犹豫的表情对陆东植说：“我听说东植以前和狼群生活在一起，虽然现在我们成为了朋友，但是如果东植饿了会不会吃掉我？”

“不会！人、不能吃人！”陆东植拼命摇头，好像他摇得越用力，徐仁宇就越能够相信他似的。

可是徐仁宇还是皱着眉头说：“东植光是这么说，我可不敢相信。万一东植骗我怎么办？”

“撒谎、不好，我不撒谎。仁宇……怎么办？”陆东植急得眼睛都红了。如果他真的是大灰狼，那么徐仁宇现在就能看见他耷拉着的耳朵和尾巴。

“不如东植把你的朋友们都介绍给我，我看到大家都不害怕东植，我也就不害怕东植了。”

陆东植乖巧地点头说：“好！大家、一起玩，一起做、朋友！”

徐仁宇看着眼睛红红的陆东植，又一次向他伸出了手。这一次他离陆东植足够近，所以他可以直接抓住陆东植的手臂。他凑近陆东植说：“东植现在觉得伤心吗？”还不等陆东植回答，他就学着陆东植刚才的样子用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭陆东植的脸颊，“如果有人觉得伤心，东植是不是就会做这个动作安慰别人？”

陆东植被徐仁宇的动作弄得痒痒，重新笑了起来。他说：“伤心了、安慰、还可以抱抱。”

他们离得这样近，近到徐仁宇可以看到陆东植脸上细软的绒毛，近到陆东植可以闻到徐仁宇头上花冠的芳香。

徐仁宇侧过头问陆东植：“那么东植可以抱我一下吗？”

陆东植也侧过头问徐仁宇：“仁宇，还伤心吗？”

“嗯，伤心。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

徐仁宇的话还没说完，他们就听见了不远处的森林里传来了脚步声。陆东植突然激动地站了起来，看向脚步声传来的方向。不一会儿，就有一高一矮两道身影从森林中走了出来，原来是护送完伐木工人们回小镇后来接陆东植回家吃晚饭的沈猎人和沈宝景。

徐仁宇看着陆东植一边笑一边喊沈猎人和沈宝景的名字，然后跑离自己身边，越跑越远。他慢慢起身，站在原地低头看着上一秒还抓着陆东植，现在却空空如也的左手，然后又抬头看着不远处其乐融融的三个人。他抬手拿下头上的花冠，重新戴上了红兜帽。

陆东植并没有忘记自己今天交到的新朋友，他回头看见徐仁宇站在原地，便挥手示意徐仁宇过来。沈猎人和沈宝景看见花田中身披红斗篷的身影都有些惊讶，几乎是异口同声地喊道：“徐大少爷？”

徐仁宇走到他们面前，微笑着向他们点头问好，不料却被陆东植一把抓住手腕晃了晃。

“仁宇、我的朋友。”陆东植向沈猎人和沈宝景介绍完徐仁宇，又抓起沈宝景的手腕晃了晃说：“宝景、我的朋友。仁宇你看，宝景、不害怕。”

陆东植清脆又略显稚气的声音回荡在林间，徐仁宇看了看自己被陆东植抓住的手腕，又看了看同样被陆东植抓住的沈宝景的手腕，最后抬头看向正认真地盯着自己的陆东植，笑了笑却没有说话。

沈宝景问徐仁宇：“徐大少爷，您怎么在这里呢？刚才回程的时候，您突然从队伍里消失了，我和父亲都很担心呢。”

徐仁宇说：“自从两个月前来到小镇，我就听说了东植的故事。因为实在是太好奇了，所以趁着这次进森林，我想来认识一下东植。抱歉让二位担心了。”

“噢，您不用感到抱歉。”沈猎人接话道：“我们的工作便是保护伐木队里的每一个人，现在看到您没事，我们就放心了。其实徐大少爷要是想认识东植的话，完全可以事先告诉我们。希望东植这孩子没有对您做出什么不礼貌的事情才好。”

陆东植一听沈猎人说自己不礼貌，一下子就不高兴了。他气呼呼地放开徐仁宇和沈宝景的手腕，转而拉起徐仁宇拿着花冠的左手，举给沈猎人看，说：“东植、很有礼貌！礼物、送给仁宇！”说完，陆东植看了看花冠，又看了看重新戴上兜帽的徐仁宇，犹犹豫豫地轻声问：“仁宇，不戴花冠，不喜欢？”

“不会，很漂亮，我很喜欢。”说着，徐仁宇直接上前给了陆东植一个拥抱。

陆东植哪会在意那么多，别人对他好他就高兴，他就也对别人好。他冲徐仁宇笑，笑完又转头冲沈猎人和沈宝景笑，就像在炫耀自己交到了一个多么好的朋友啊！

陆东植的笑容那么干净纯粹，连黄昏时分暗沉的天色都跟着变明亮了不少。

徐仁宇对沈猎人说：“我对东植感到十分亲切，如果可以的话，请允许我时常来您家叨扰，找东植玩。”

沈猎人哈哈笑着点头，他和沈宝景都为陆东植多了一个朋友而感到高兴。

_“从那天起，‘大灰狼的孩子’陆东植和‘小红帽’徐仁宇便成为了好朋友。_

_徐仁宇隔三差五就来找陆东植玩，让陆东植带他逛森林。他们几乎把人们踏足过的地方都逛遍了，但是不管徐仁宇怎么要求，陆东植都不愿意带徐仁宇进入森林的腹地。陆东植说沈猎人警告过，那里很危险，他们不能进去。_

_陆东植也喜欢缠着徐仁宇，让徐仁宇给他讲故事。徐仁宇总是念书给陆东植听，不仅仅限于童话故事，而是天文地理、历史人文，徐仁宇自己爱看什么就给陆东植念什么，顺带还教陆东植说话识字。就像徐仁宇和陆东植第一次见面时约定好的那样，陆东植把自己交到的朋友全都介绍给徐仁宇认识了。_

_“如果故事到这里就结束了，那相信故事里的每一个人都能过上幸福快乐的生活……”_


	2. Protect 相护

“Don’t, say, he is bad!”

有一天，徐仁宇像往常一样去森林东边的沈猎人家找陆东植玩耍。他身披那件标志性的红丝绒斗篷，英俊的脸蛋藏在大大的红丝绒兜帽下，脚踩一双黑色中筒靴，轻快地走在林间小道上。风和日丽，森林中一派安谧，小鸟在树枝间扑腾翅膀，用自己清脆的歌喉唱出婉转动听的曲调。阳光从枝繁叶茂间的缝隙中漏出来，笔直地垂到地上，形成无数条金光闪闪的小瀑布。

徐仁宇穿过那些光瀑，枝叶斑驳的光影投在他的红斗篷上，给纯红的斗篷印上森林的图案。随着徐仁宇前进的动作，斗篷前襟不时向两旁敞开，露出底下带着荷叶边的白色立领衬衫和黑色高腰马裤，还有被徐仁宇拿在左手中的一本薄薄大大的书的一角。

这本书是徐仁宇今天要送给陆东植的礼物。这不是徐仁宇第一次送书给陆东植，根据前几次陆东植收到书本之后的反应，徐仁宇很容易就想象出一会儿陆东植高兴的样子。

这样好的天气，与陆东植灿烂的笑容最为相配了。

徐仁宇想着想着，微微低头浅笑起来。今天送给陆东植的这本书与之前那些一样，都是精装硬皮本，不过书皮虽然是庄严肃穆的深褐色，里面的内容却是有着精美插画的童话绘本——一个关于大灰狼和小红帽的童话故事。故事的结局，吃人的大灰狼被小红帽往肚子里塞进大石块，摔死了，是一个恶有恶报的圆满结局，不过……

大拇指在书脊上摩挲了一下，徐仁宇伸出空闲的右手拉了拉自己的红兜帽。他想，如果他把自己比作小红帽，把陆东植比作大灰狼，不知道陆东植听到故事的结局后，会是什么样的反应呢？如果陆东植沮丧或者慌张，他就会给陆东植一个拥抱作为安慰。

无论徐仁宇将帽檐拉得多低都遮不住他脸上的笑容了。

不知不觉间他已经能望到沈猎人家那间带阁楼的小木屋。陆东植曾经炫耀般地告诉过徐仁宇，那间阁楼是沈猎人特意为他造的小房间，而现在，沈猎人说他长大了，要将阁楼扩建成正式的三楼呢。

徐仁宇作为小镇上最富有的木材商人——徐家的大少爷，对于这样的小阁楼或是小木屋没有任何向往。他看着像只小孔雀一般昂着脑袋的陆东植，原本是想随便点头附和一下的，但是陆东植就那样昂着脑袋对他说：“三楼、变成、大房间。以后，仁宇来、一起住！”

自己真是奇怪，徐仁宇边走边想，陆东植当时说的每一个字，每一处抑扬顿挫，每一种语调，自己都记得清清楚楚。他笑着轻轻摇了摇头，慢慢吸入一口气，再抬头时脚下的步子却停了下来。

脸上的笑容渐渐消失，徐仁宇目光沉沉地看着前方——沈猎人家门口的方向，安静地站在森林之中。

沈猎人的小木屋前已经聚集了四五个孩子，陆东植也在其中。他们说有笑，看样子是要去森林中玩耍。

这几个孩子都是陆东植以前向徐仁宇介绍过的。大嗓门，长相有点凶的叫做张七星；个子较高，戴着眼镜的叫做孔灿锡；孔灿锡身边眼睛小小，脸蛋圆圆的叫做朴宰浩；唯一的女孩子有着齐耳短发和齐刘海，叫做吴美珠。

徐仁宇重新迈开步子，从大树的阴影中走出去。

“东植。”

“仁宇？”

陆东植听到有一个熟悉的声音在叫他，便停下脚步转过身，一下子就看到了刚从森林中走出来的那抹红色的身影。他高兴地喊了一声徐仁宇的名字，然后离开身边的朋友们向徐仁宇跑去。

“仁宇，来玩！”

陆东植站在徐仁宇面前笑得很高兴。徐仁宇看了一眼陆东植身后的那群孩子，孩子们因为陆东植的离队只好也停下来，正站在原地看着他，并没有要走过来和他打招呼的意思。

“东植正要去森林玩耍吗？看来我来的不是时候。”徐仁宇对陆东植淡淡地笑了笑，然后垂下头看了一眼自己正拿着的书。

陆东植也跟着徐仁宇低头看过去，惊喜地喊道: “书！”

徐仁宇将书举到自己胸前，另一只手抚摸了一下书的封面。“这是我今天带给东植的礼物，本来想和东植一起读，但是……”徐仁宇抬头再次看了一眼那群孩子，然后将书藏回斗篷下面，看向陆东植道：“既然东植今天有约，那我改天再来吧。”说完，徐仁宇就要转身离开。

“啊、仁宇！”陆东植急急地跟着徐仁宇走了两步，伸手拽住了他的红斗篷，“嗯……书，是什么？”

徐仁宇停下来，半侧着身，把书重新拿出来看了一眼道：“是一个有趣的童话故事。”

陆东植的视线黏在那本书上。“童话……”他仍然拉着徐仁宇的斗篷不放，转头看向在徐仁宇之前来找他玩的朋友们，皱着眉头，十分纠结。

这时，张七星喊道：“喂！你们讲完了没有？快走吧东植，再拖下去天都要黑了！”

“我……”陆东植朝孩子们走了一步，但手上还捏着徐仁宇的斗篷，无奈只能重新停下来。

徐仁宇看了张七星一眼，用空着的那只手拍了拍陆东植的手背，示意陆东植放手。但是陆东植很不愿意，他回头朝徐仁宇眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，说：“仁宇、和东植一起、玩。晚上、读书。不走。”

徐仁宇盯着陆东植，和他对视了好一会儿，见他完全没有放手的意思，只好轻轻叹了口气，然后转过身摸了摸陆东植毛绒绒的卷发，脸上重新露出了微笑。

张七星看到徐仁宇的动作，不知嘀咕了一句什么，然后再次对着徐仁宇喊道：“徐仁宇！你到底来不来？”话一说完，他身边的其他孩子们也小声附和起来，听上去没精打采的。

陆东植刚要回头，徐仁宇就握住了陆东植拉着自己的手，道：“能和东植一起，我当然很乐意。那这本书就先放在东植家吧？”

“嗯！”

陆东植用力点了点头，高兴地接过那本精美的硬皮书，飞快地跑进小木屋放好了。他想，今天既能和朋友们玩耍，晚上又能和仁宇一起读书，快乐得连走路都蹦蹦跳跳起来。

等陆东植从屋子里出来，孩子们终于一起重新朝森林出发。徐仁宇问沈宝景今天怎么不在，陆东植答她和沈猎人进森林学习打猎了。

徐仁宇走在陆东植左边，其他孩子们全部走在陆东植右边，就像是不愿意靠近徐仁宇似的。一行人以这种奇怪的队形在森林中走着，当来到一处林间的小空地时，张七星停下来对众人说：“走到这里应该差不多了，再往前走就太远了。”

孔灿锡点了点头，和朴宰浩对视了一眼。吴美珠是队伍里年纪最小的，她害羞地问：“我们今天玩什么呢？”

大家的视线都落在张七星和孔灿锡身上，他们看起来比较年长，也比较有主意。两个男孩交换了一个眼神，孔灿锡清了清嗓子，开口道：“不如就玩捉迷藏吧！”

一听说要玩捉迷藏，其他几个孩子们都拍手叫好。

朴宰浩问：“谁来当鬼呢？”

话音刚落，陆东植就自告奋勇地举起手，他身边的徐仁宇惊讶地看了他一眼。

大家看到陆东植举手，纷纷表示抗议。朴宰浩紧接着嚷嚷起来：“噢东植！你对森林太熟悉了，很容易就能找到我们，不能让你当鬼。”

大家觉得朴宰浩说得对极了，纷纷点头，徐仁宇则一副觉得很有趣的样子看着陆东植，反倒是陆东植有些沮丧地瘪着嘴闷闷不乐。

孔灿锡又看向张七星，两人对视一眼，前者微微一笑，然后面对徐仁宇说：“徐大少爷，你知道的，你是今天临时加入我们的，不如就先由你来当鬼，你看怎么样？”

这话一说完，在场的孩子们表情各异。张七星笑着打量徐仁宇；朴宰浩附和着说“好主意”，说完又看了看身旁的孔灿锡和张七星；吴美珠像是不敢看徐仁宇似的，偷偷瞥了两眼徐仁宇之后就低下头去；只有陆东植看向徐仁宇，眼睛亮晶晶的。

徐仁宇将众人的反应尽收眼底，他没有躲避张七星和孔灿锡的视线，而是直接看回去，反而令张七星和孔灿锡眼神闪烁起来。

徐仁宇脸上始终带着微笑，他说：“没问题，那现在就开始吧。我会数到一百，大家好好藏起来，”说到这，他停顿了一下，看向陆东植，眯了眯眼睛接着道：“可别被我找到了。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇，一边拍手一边咯咯笑起来。

随着徐仁宇面对一棵大树闭上眼睛开始报数，大家憋着一股劲儿尽量不发出声音地朝森林四处散开。等徐仁宇数到一百，睁开眼睛转身时，之前孩子们聚集的这处小空地已经重新变得空荡荡的。

他踱步到小空地的中心，环顾四周，森林中除了风和小鸟的声音，没有一点儿别的动静。他回忆了一下，记得陆东植以前带他来过这里附近。略作思考，徐仁宇选了一个方向走进了森林。

徐仁宇慢悠悠地走在森林里，想起刚才那些小镇上的孩子们对他的态度，不禁露出一个不屑的笑容。自从他两个月前被徐商人带来小镇，这些孩子们就一直是这样对自己避之不及的。虽然他们这种明显的厌恶比那些表面上客客气气，背地里议论自己的大人们要好多了。

说到底，小镇上住着的都是些没见过世面的井底之蛙，只能通过排挤外来者来获取互相之间的认同感罢了，这些人是怎么看自己的，徐仁宇一点儿也无所谓，除了……眼前闪过陆东植朝自己笑的样子，徐仁宇脸上的表情渐渐柔和下来。他想，还是早点找到这群小孩，早点回去给陆东植讲故事比较要紧。

徐仁宇在森林里走啊走，不一会儿便来到了一处乱石林。还没靠近乱石林，徐仁宇就放轻了脚步，这里是他认为附近最适合藏人的地方。

他猫着腰慢慢走进乱石林，同时注意着地上小草被压折踩踏的痕迹。有一条清晰、新鲜的行走痕迹延伸向乱石林深处，并且看样子还是好几个人一起走过才会出现的痕迹。徐仁宇心想，这群小孩不会蠢到全部躲在一个地方吧？如果真是那样的话，估计他们是让陆东植带着他们一起躲了。这样也不错，自己可以一网打尽，早些结束这个幼稚的游戏。

他悄无声息地穿梭在乱石林中，凝神听着周围的动静，沿着痕迹走向乱石林深处。很快，他脚下就是一顿，前方不远处传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是有人在说话。徐仁宇暗自冷笑一声，刚想快步跑过去把人全抓出来，就听见说话声中提到了自己的名字。

他下意识屏住了呼吸，左右看了看，然后转身藏到了离说话声比较近的一块一人多高、一人多宽的大石头后面。

“徐仁宇那个人我看着不像什么好人，东植你别总是和他混在一起了。”说话声来自孔灿锡。

“是啊东植，你住在森林里不知道，平时我们在镇子上看到徐仁宇的时候，他总是一副高高在上、冷冰冰的傲慢嘴脸，可不是你现在看到的这样。这个人虚伪得很！”这个有些不屑的声音来自张七星。

“不，仁宇很好。教我、读书、识字、说话，陪我玩。”陆东植为徐仁宇辩护着。

“这算什么，我们平时也这样对你啊，还有沈猎人一家，不是都这样吗？”孔灿锡道。

“所以你们、都很好！仁宇也——”

朴宰浩忍不住打断了陆东植，言之凿凿道：“噢东植！你听我说，徐仁宇对你这么好是非常奇怪的，因为确实在小镇里大家都知道他是一个冷淡的人，就连他自己的家人都不喜欢他呢！所以他对你这么好肯定是在打什么坏主意！”

“为什么、不喜欢？”陆东植听上去有些困惑。

朴宰浩接着道：“因为他是私生子啊！徐家小姐和少爷，哦，现在是二少爷了，肯定讨厌他呀！”

孔灿锡道：“没错，也不知道徐商人为什么要带这样一个外面来的私生子回来，也没见徐商人有多关心他的样子。”

张七星突然笑了两下，道：“嘿嘿，依我看徐商人现在肯定是后悔把他带回来的。”

“私、生子？是什么？”陆东植似乎跟不上孩子们你一言我一语的讨论。

“哦……私生子就是……就是……不好的小孩，肮脏的小孩！”

张七星被陆东植问得有些结结巴巴，但他的解释却赢得其他孩子们的点头认同，除了陆东植。

陆东植还是十分困惑地说：“可是……仁宇、没有不好，也不脏，很干净！”

张七星有些着急道：“哎呀，我说的不是衣服脏，是……是……”

张七星说了半天也没把话说明白，一旁的孔灿锡接口道：“总之就像宰浩刚才说的，徐仁宇对东植你好肯定有问题。他才来这里两个多月，就对你这么好，要知道当初找到你的时候就连镇——”

陆东植懵懵懂懂地等孔灿锡把话说下去，但孔灿锡却十分尴尬地看向其他孩子，最后对着一直没说话的吴美珠道：“美珠，你也劝劝东植啊！”

吴美珠一直一声不吭地看着哥哥们讨论，现在被孔灿锡点名，有些慌张。她怯生生地说：“东植哥哥……嗯……徐、徐大少爷确实只在东植哥哥你面前是温柔的，平时……我也觉得害怕……”

孔灿锡松了口气，道：“东植你瞧，我们不会骗你的。”

陆东植没有说话。

吴美珠突然又开口道：“可是，徐大少爷到现在为止也没有伤害过东植哥哥。东植哥哥这么好，大家都喜欢的呀……”

“你懂什么！东植，哎——！？”

张七星听了吴美珠的话似乎有些生气，嗓门大起来，但当他刚要接着劝陆东植离徐仁宇远一点时，却突然发出一声惊呼。

原来，是陆东植一下子推了张七星一把，把原本蹲着的张七星推倒在地上。其他同样蹲着的孩子们被陆东植的举动吓了一跳，离张七星最近的孔灿锡去扶张七星，另外几个则站起来后退了两步。

陆东植气呼呼道：“仁宇是、好朋友！大家也是！不要、说、他不好！大家、别吵架！嗷呜呜呜——”

说到最后，陆东植甚至还朝其他孩子们呲了呲牙，就像以前命令狼群听话时会做的那样。

“东植，你——啊、你……你……”

朴宰浩刚想说些安抚陆东植的话，却突然瞪着小眼睛看向陆东植身后，有些惊慌地住了嘴，还连连后退，宛如见了鬼。众人顺着朴宰浩的视线看去，也一时僵在原地不知该做什么反应。

只见徐仁宇微微喘着气，像是刚从远处跑来。他看见众人，笑盈盈道：“瞧，我找到大家了！真幸运，大家居然全躲在一起呢。不过……美珠妹妹你怎么哭了？”

_“那一天，在徐仁宇找到孩子们之后，捉迷藏就彻底结束了。大家没有心思再继续玩下去，各自早早回了家，只有徐仁宇留下来陪陆东植一起回家。_

_陆东植在回家的路上明显情绪低落，而徐仁宇没有问原因，只是走到半路，突然把陆东植抱进怀里，直到陆东植被他呼在耳朵上的热气弄得痒痒，笑出声来，他才放开陆东植。_

_虽然那一天，徐仁宇没有给陆东植读童话书，但他约定过两天会再来找陆东植。”_


	3. Promise 相约

“I promise I’ll be with you. Forever.”

“小红帽赶忙找来一块大石头，把石头装进狼的肚子里。狼醒来以后，想要跳起来逃走，可是肚子里的石头特别沉，他一下就坠到地上死了。”[1]

夕阳之下的花田中传来朗朗读书声，徐仁宇用悠然沉静的语调向陆东植娓娓讲述着童话最后的结局。他们正紧挨着坐在花田边缘的一棵大树下，两人面前是整片花海，在橘红色暖阳的照耀下，五颜六色的花朵全都被笼上了一层金灿灿的光。他们头顶广阔的天空似火海，半藏在云浪之后的太阳公公在火海中刷出几条鎏金的波浪。

徐仁宇背靠着粗壮的树杆，将手里捧着的童话绘本向陆东植的方向递过去一点儿。即使如此陆东植也嫌不够似的，身子前倾歪歪靠在徐仁宇的手臂上，一边听着徐仁宇讲故事，一边目不转睛地看着书上的字、画。两人腿上盖着徐仁宇大大的红斗篷，红斗篷被太阳晒得暖洋洋的。

徐仁宇把书翻到最后一页，“The End”的花体字龙飞凤舞地占据了一整个版面。他见陆东植仍然若有所思地盯着书，不禁笑了起来。

“东植觉得这个故事怎么样？”

陆东植把书翻回到画着大灰狼肚子里塞着石头摔死的那一页，然后也慢慢靠到背后的树杆上，轻声说：“它、死了。”

“东植觉得大灰狼很可怜吗？”

“嗯…………肚子、装石头，痛。”说着陆东植摸了摸自己的肚子。

徐仁宇看了陆东植的肚子一眼，憋着笑说：“可不是吗……但是，大灰狼它吃了人，应该受到惩罚。如果东植可怜它，说不定会像它一样被大家讨厌。”

“嗯……嗯。”陆东植想了想，点了点头。

徐仁宇把书彻底合上，看着盖在他和陆东植腿上的红斗篷，一脸认真道：“唉，感谢上帝。幸好东植不会吃人，不然要我把石头塞进东植肚子里，我可下不去手。”

陆东植听了这话，一下子瞪大眼睛转头盯着徐仁宇，震惊又紧张的样子。但是徐仁宇忍着不去看陆东植，仍然直勾勾地盯着红斗篷，好像多么后怕似的。

陆东植忍了忍，食指抠了抠徐仁宇的红斗篷，然后气呼呼地“哼！”了一声，站起来就要回家。这下徐仁宇忍不住了，他笑着抓起自己的红斗篷，起身追着陆东植从大树的树荫下跑出去。

夕阳洒在两个人身上，徐仁宇抓住陆东植的手腕求饶道：“噢东植，请别生气！我说的是我不会往东植肚子里塞大石头呢！”

陆东植被徐仁宇拉着手转过身，徐仁宇惊讶地发现陆东植的眼眶居然红红的。

陆东植又“哼“了一声道：“仁宇、再……嗯……调戏我，我就、不喜欢、仁宇！”

“什么？……哈哈哈哈——东植你这个词语是从哪里学来的？”

“什么词语？”

“调戏。”

“哦，是张哥哥、说的。”

“张七星？他……对你说的？”徐仁宇皱起了眉头。

“不是。是他、说、徐啊少爷、调戏、美珠。”陆东植一边回忆着张七星对他说这个词语时的情形，一边向徐仁宇说明。

徐仁宇听完，点了点头道：“我知道了。东植，不是‘徐啊少爷’，是‘徐二少爷’，二。我们再念一遍。”

“哦，二。”

“乖。”徐仁宇摸摸陆东植的脑袋，继续道：“另外，‘调戏’这个词语用得不对。东植刚才是想说我对你不好，吓唬你，是不是？”

“……”陆东植噘着嘴转过头不看徐仁宇了。

徐仁宇抬手摸了一下自己的鼻子，挡住溢出嘴角的笑容，道：“好了，我向东植道歉，以后不欺负东植了，东植能不能原谅我？”

陆东植转了转眼珠，慢慢回头斜睨着徐仁宇，问：“欺负？原谅？”

“哦，欺负就是对别人做不好的事情，做让别人感到生气、难过的事情。原谅就是……东植不生我的气了，我们继续做好朋友。”

“不！我生气！”陆东植又转过头不看徐仁宇了。

“那东植现在就是在欺负我了……”徐仁宇的声音逐渐低下去，他放开拉着陆东植的手，叹了口气道：“唉，既然东植不原谅我，我们就不能做好朋友了，那我这就回去了，以后也不会再来找东植了吧。再见，东植。“

徐仁宇故意绕到陆东植面前，背对着他披上红斗篷，低着头默默向花田外走去。他走得很慢，背影看上去无精打采的，沮丧极了。就在他走到一半的时候，身后传来了窸窸窣窣的脚步声。他努力控制住自己的表情，不让自己露馅，任由身后的陆东植追赶上来。

“仁宇……”

陆东植小跑几步来到徐仁宇身边，轻轻牵住徐仁宇垂在身侧的手。徐仁宇被陆东植一牵就停了下来。陆东植的动作小心翼翼，指尖碰在徐仁宇的掌心，酥痒的感觉顺着手臂一直传到徐仁宇心里。

“我、原谅你了。”

徐仁宇沉默了一会，然后转过身，也轻轻回握住陆东植的手，道：“真是太好了。如果没有东植，那我就没有任何朋友了。”

“可是、大家……”

陆东植本想像以前一样对徐仁宇说他的朋友不止自己一个，但突然想起了那天捉迷藏时发生的事情，一下子咬着嘴唇说不下去了。

徐仁宇心里有数，抬手摸了摸陆东植的脸颊。陆东植下意识眯起眼睛蹭了蹭徐仁宇的指腹，引来徐仁宇一声轻笑。

“东植觉得我可怜吗？”

“……仁宇……大家、不喜欢仁宇……这样、不好。”

“为什么不好？”

“因为、仁宇是、好孩子。”

“是吗。”

“仁宇、别伤心……东植和你做、好朋友……”陆东植虽然在安慰徐仁宇，但说着说着自己却先红了眼睛。

“东植……如果……如果有一天……我是说，无论今后发生什么事，我都会永远陪在东植身边的。”

“好！”

徐仁宇不知道陆东植到底有没有听懂自己话里的意思，但看着陆东植暖洋洋的笑脸，他觉得现在没必要在意那么多。

“那东植能不能也答应我一件事呢？”

“什么？”

“我希望无论发生什么事，东植也能够一直相信我，陪在我身边，不会离开我。”

“相信、仁宇？”

“对，就是东植要记得，我不会做出伤害东植的事情。相信我。”

“嗯！相信仁宇！”陆东植笑着用力点了点头。

“那我们拉勾约定。”

徐仁宇翘起左手小拇指，将手举到陆东植面前。陆东植疑惑地看向徐仁宇，又看看徐仁宇翘起的小拇指，伸手一把抓住。徐仁宇被陆东植逗得失笑出声，他拉过陆东植的手，将它摆出“拉勾”该有的姿势，然后自己重新翘起小拇指勾了上去，并且就着勾住陆东植手指的姿势摇了两下。

“这样就叫做‘拉勾’了。这是人们做约定的一种方式。如果拉勾的两人之中有谁不守约定，那他就会受到惩罚。”

“什么、惩罚？”

“嗯……什么惩罚呢……”徐仁宇若有所思地打量着陆东植，不一会儿，他浅浅勾着嘴角开口道：“如果东植不守约定，那就——罚东植肚子里被塞进大石头。”

“！？”

陆东植一听这话，倒吸一口冷气，立马想要甩开徐仁宇的手，可谁知徐仁宇牢牢勾着陆东植的小拇指，陆东植使劲甩都甩不开。徐仁宇也没想到陆东植反应会这么大，他只是想要逗逗陆东植而已。

陆东植还在尝试甩开徐仁宇，别看陆东植比徐仁宇矮了半个头，但发起脾气来力气可不小。只是徐仁宇可不会让陆东植轻易得逞，他用另一只手抓住陆东植不停甩动的那只手的手腕，连忙道：“东植，别怕，你先冷静一下……只是说如果东植不守约定才会受到惩罚，还有我呢，东植想让我受什么惩罚？”

“仁宇？”

万幸的是徐仁宇的话成功转移了陆东植的注意力，这让徐仁宇松了一口气。他拍拍陆东植的手，柔声道：“是啊，如果我不守约定，也是要受惩罚的。要是以后我抛下了东植，东植想要我受什么惩罚？”

这个问题可把陆东植难倒了，他皱着眉头盯着和徐仁宇勾在一起的小拇指，苦思冥想了半天，最后很无辜地朝徐仁宇摇了摇头，慢慢道：“我不知道……”

徐仁宇脸上的笑容淡淡的，他视线落在陆东植脸上，却又像是在看着什么非常遥远的地方似的喃喃道：“我也想象不出自己还能受到什么惩罚。离开了东植我还剩下什么呢？……东植。”

“嗯？”

“我知道你总是带着一把匕首。”

“嗯！这把！”

陆东植单手抽出别在腰带上的一把精致的银制匕首，展示给徐仁宇看。匕首刀柄上雕刻的花纹被时间腐蚀出些微黑斑，刀身却是光亮如新的，正反射着夕阳橘红色的光，这令这把用于杀戮的兵器显得不再那么冰冷无情。

“我见东植总是随身带着它。它看起来有些年头了，却被护理得很好，是沈猎人送给你好让你在森林中防身用的吗？”

陆东植摇头道：“是爸爸的、嗯……衣……不对……是纪念！”

“东植是想说‘遗物‘？”

“啊！遗物！仁宇、好厉害！”

徐仁宇笑笑，坦然接受陆东植的赞美，点了点头道：“原来如此，是这么珍贵的东西呢。”

他伸手握上陆东植拿着匕首的手，将陆东植的半只手包入自己掌心，然后朝陆东植靠近了一步。匕首尖堪堪抵在徐仁宇的心口，陆东植“哎呀”一声轻呼，想要后退把匕首挪得离徐仁宇远些。可是陆东植后退，徐仁宇便前进，并且还低下头凑近陆东植的脸庞，直直地盯住陆东植的眼睛。

徐仁宇说：“东植，如果以后我抛下你，你就用这把匕首杀死我。”

陆东植似乎是被徐仁宇的举动和话语吓到了，并且徐仁宇握着他手的力道很大，他的手掌被刀柄上的花纹硌得发疼。

“仁宇……”陆东植低着头轻声道：“不能，不能杀……”

“没关系的东植，”徐仁宇尽量让自己的语气听起来轻快，以此让陆东植平静下来，“既然东植的肚子里要被塞进大石头了，那最起码由东植亲手杀死我才算是公平的。”

他见陆东植还是低着头抿着嘴，整个身子绷得紧紧的，总算放开陆东植拿着匕首的手，转而托起陆东植的脸颊，让陆东植正视他。他的语气温柔得就像是在哄小婴儿入睡：“不用担心，我相信，毕竟东植和我都不会轻易不守约定，所以不用担心这样令人难过的事情会发生。对吗，东植？”

徐仁宇说的话每次都得让陆东植好好思考一会儿才能回答。陆东植想，自己以前可没和别人做过约定这种事情呀，不守约定的惩罚可真吓人呀！但是沈猎人以前告诉过自己，答应别人的事情就一定要做到，那只要自己守住约定就不会有吓人的惩罚啦！自己喜欢和仁宇一起逛森林、一起看书，陪在仁宇身边那就是和仁宇一直做好朋友，这是高兴的事情，自己为什么会不守约定呢？这么一想，陆东植觉得守住约定简直太简单了！

灿烂的笑容又回到陆东植脸上，他看向徐仁宇，高兴地“嗯！”了一声，勾着徐仁宇的小拇指将两人的手举到面前说：“我们、约定！”

徐仁宇幽幽地叹了口气说：“我们东植真是可爱。”

被夸奖了的陆东植非常有礼貌地对徐仁宇说了声“谢谢”，徐仁宇只好再接上一句“不客气”。

陆东植过于礼貌的样子让徐仁宇觉得可爱极了，他像是没了力气一样向陆东植靠过去，弯腰将下巴抵在陆东植肩头，完成这一系列动作的过程中还趁机拿鼻尖蹭过陆东植的脸颊，就像他们第一次相遇时在花田中做过的那样。

陆东植的记性很好，他有一些疑惑地问：“怎么了，仁宇？不高兴？”

两人现在的姿势让陆东植无法看到徐仁宇的表情，所以陆东植还不等得到徐仁宇的回答，便自顾自地双手环抱住徐仁宇，拍了拍他的背表示安慰。

徐仁宇清了清嗓子，礼尚往来地也抱住陆东植，问：“东植知道为什么大家不喜欢我吗？”

陆东植拍着徐仁宇背的手停了下来，慢慢搭在了徐仁宇的肩上，又慢慢收紧揪住了徐仁宇肩头处的红斗篷。他微微低头，很容易就把脸埋进了比他高的徐仁宇的肩窝里，像在躲避什么似的。两个人站在花田中互相埋头于对方，就像两只大鸵鸟。

陆东植不愿意说话，徐仁宇也不在意，自己接着说起来：“你知道的，我是不久前才来到小镇的，但我似乎还没对你说过我被徐商人——也就是我的父亲，接来小镇的理由。”

“……两个月前，我的母亲病逝了，徐商人找到了我，把我接到小镇上一起生活。似乎是母亲临终前想办法联系到了徐商人，真是可笑，和母亲相依为命十六年，突然间我居然多出一个父亲。”

“有爸爸、不高兴？东植也、想、有爸爸……”

“东植的爸爸为了救东植，所以才永远离开了。但我的……从来没有在我身边过，现在找到我也只不过是作为他商队中的免费劳动力而已。”

“劳动力？”

“这些事情东植不用搞明白。总之，小镇里的人们觉得我是外来者，始终不愿意接纳我成为他们的一份子，所以才对我表现出讨厌。不过我也不屑成为他们的一份子。”

喃喃自语般地说完最后一句话，徐仁宇像是趴够了，终于起身。

陆东植拖着长音轻轻“哦”了一声，同时极慢地点了点头，但徐仁宇猜陆东植其实完全不懂自己在说什么。不过就像徐仁宇所说的，他并不觉得陆东植有必要去搞懂这些阴暗的心思，所以也没有要解释的意思。

他微微低头看着陆东植道：“你知道吗，这件红斗篷和你的匕首一样，也是遗物。是我母亲留给我的遗物。”

“哇！仁宇也有、遗物！”

虽然这并不是什么令人高兴的事情，但陆东植却欢呼起来。徐仁宇当然知道陆东植没有恶意，反而觉得陆东植越发天真可爱。也许是多亏了陆东植从小和狼群一起长大，才没有生出人类那么多弯弯绕绕的心思吧。他忍不住又摸了摸陆东植的脸颊，光滑细腻的触感让他感到贪恋。他说：“东植你瞧，我们的情况很相似呢，都失去了父母。”

陆东植歪了歪脑袋——朝贴近徐仁宇手掌的方向，道：“仁宇、有爸爸。”

徐仁宇没有接话，只是沉默地摇了摇头。这使得陆东植更加难以理解，不禁皱起了眉头。

见状，徐仁宇手上的动作顿了顿。短暂的思考过后，他开口道：“一直以来，我感觉到孤独，不过自从认识了东植，我就不再难过了。”

他伸手用双指轻轻点上陆东植的眉心——眉头皱起的地方，狡黠一笑道：“东植以前教过我一些安慰人的方法，我也知道一种，我打赌东植肯定不知道我的这个方法。”

陆东植果然被挑起了好奇心，眼睛都亮起来，问：“是什么？”

由于眉心上点着徐仁宇的手，他看向徐仁宇的视线被遮挡住了一部分。正当他想要偏头躲开徐仁宇的手时，徐仁宇温声出言制止了他，让他别动。

徐仁宇慢慢俯身，靠近陆东植的眉心，当两人之间的距离缩短了快一半的时候，他挪开了自己的手指。陆东植仰头去看徐仁宇的眼睛，被徐仁宇空出的手捏住下巴，脑袋不得动弹，然后徐仁宇的嘴唇便贴上了陆东植的眉心。

陆东植只感觉到徐仁宇温暖的嘴唇软软地在自己的眉心贴了几秒，然后徐仁宇就重新站直了身子。陆东植朝徐仁宇眨眨眼睛，因为不明白徐仁宇在做什么，所以他有些着急地原地踮了两下脚，问：“仁宇、干什么？”

“亲吻你。”

“亲吻？”

“对，我刚才做的就叫做‘亲吻’。是只有最亲密的人之间才能做的事情。我想，我和东植是很亲密的了。”

陆东植毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“以后如果我伤心、难过，我相信只要东植亲吻我一下，我就会好起来。”

“啊、真的？”

徐仁宇笑着点头。

“那……那……我也想、试试。仁宇、蹲下。”陆东植说着，小心翼翼地拉了拉徐仁宇的红斗篷。

陆东植命令小狗般的话语令徐仁宇愣了一下，不过考虑到陆东植还不能像普通人那样流利地说话，徐仁宇完全不放在心上。

徐仁宇的心情好极了，笑着弯腰屈膝，双手撑在膝盖上，让陆东植能平视他。

陆东植先是扫视了一下徐仁宇的脸，然后有样学样地慢慢靠近徐仁宇，明显也是想要亲吻徐仁宇的眉心。

徐仁宇冷不丁出声道：“东植，并不是只能亲吻眉心哦。”

陆东植闻言，停下不再靠近徐仁宇，同时疑惑地看向对方。

“我身上的任何地方，东植都可以亲吻，只要东植喜欢。”

_“最后陆东植亲吻了徐仁宇的哪里呢？请容我向各位卖个关子。_

_哎呀……女士们，请原谅我，我得替我们故事里的两位主人公留点儿秘密啊！_

_好了好了！言归正传，我们故事里的两位主人公在夕阳西下的花田中做了一个美好的约定，可是之后的日子并没有像他们想象中的那样继续平静下去……”_

夜晚的森林总是安静的，就算是天气好的时候，月光也没办法穿过重重枝叶给森林带来光亮。可是今晚的森林却非常不同，人声鼎沸，树影在火把和油灯的光照下四处舞动。

人们聚集在沈猎人家门前的草地上，正情绪激动地吵嚷着。沈猎人把守着自家的木门，表情紧张，生怕人群会冲进他家似的。

人群中一位身材高大的中年男人气势汹汹地对沈猎人喊道：“把陆东植交出来！”

话一出口，他身边聚着的其他男人女人们便连声附和起来。

沈猎人无奈道：“噢！张先生，请您先冷静一下！我们东植是绝对不会做出这样的事情的啊！”

“你当然是这么说了！我们这儿可是有证人的！”

“没错！陆东植今天必须给我儿子偿命！”

“还有我家儿子！”

人群中有几位母亲模样的人已经忍不住痛哭起来，可是哭声中还混着另一个细细的啜泣声。

沈猎人看向啜泣声传来的方向，不自觉也哭丧着一张脸，问：“美珠，你真的看见……看见是我家东植杀了人吗？你看清楚了？”

原来，吴美珠也在人群之中。被沈猎人一喊，她哭得更凶了，把头埋进身边吴妈妈的怀里。沈猎人不相信小镇居民们对陆东植杀了人的指控，他着急极了，见吴美珠不回答，就又催了几声。

吴妈妈心疼自己的女儿，抱着吴美珠的脑袋拍了拍，对沈猎人喊道：“看在上帝的份上！请不要再逼迫我的女儿了！我可怜的孩子，那天夜里她看见孔家儿子和朴家儿子被……被……被杀死时……有多么害怕！我可怜的孩子啊……整夜整夜地做噩梦，醒来后总是在哭，噢——”说着说着，吴妈妈也低下头泣不成声。

沈猎人叹了口气，但他还是想要追问清楚。人群的情绪越来越激动，他犹豫再三，最后还是忍不住道：“发生了这种事情，我也感到很遗憾……可是我们东植从小就是个善良的孩子，各位都是知道的啊！他和小镇里的孩子们关系都很好，怎么会做出这种事呢！这其中一定有误会！”

“说什么关系好！一个月前，我们美珠和陆东植来这森林里玩耍，回到家时红着眼睛，明显是哭过了！虽然我们美珠不肯说，但一定是陆东植欺负了她！”

“我作证！我们家灿锡那天也一起去玩了，回到家后他和我们提起过陆东植反常的举动！”

“没错！就是陆东植干的！沈猎人你让开！我们今天一定要把陆东植抓出来偿命！”一直没说话的朴家夫妻终于忍不住，举着火把朝沈猎人逼近了几步。

“各位！——”沈猎人大喊一声，同时举起双手示意大家冷静一下，他有话要说。

“只听刚才各位说的推论，我不能相信东植会杀人。”他重新看向吴美珠母女，道：“除非美珠能告诉我，那天晚上，她到底看到了什么……”

吴美珠揪紧了吴妈妈的裙子，还是不愿意说话。吴妈妈叹了口气，抬手抹了抹眼泪，哑着嗓子道：“美珠她看见那个凶手，穿着黑色斗篷，在杀害孔家儿子和朴家儿子的时候举起了手，手上拿着的——就是陆东植总是随身带着的那把匕首！”

吴妈妈一说完，张爸爸立马接口道：“我家七星也是被匕首刺死的，你还说不是陆东植干的？！”

沈猎人听完他们说的话，突然像是松了一口气般靠在了身后的木门上。他抬起头有些疲惫地说：“如果是这样的话，那凶手就不是东植了。因为东植的匕首在两周前就已经丢了。我想，这匕首一定是被奸恶的人捡到，用来行凶了。”

沈猎人的话令聚集着的人们一愣，他们互相看了看，脸上的表情惊疑不定，似乎是不敢相信。

人群就这样沉默了一会儿，突然，张爸爸向前走了几步来到人群最前端，拿着手里的火把向沈猎人的方向扬了扬，道：“沈猎人，我们知道你对陆东植感情深厚，但你何必为了包庇他编这样的谎话来骗我们！”

他身后不远处的朴爸爸也道：“是啊……虽然陆东植是陆猎人的儿子，但你瞧……他从小和狼群生活在一起，身上留着野兽的习惯，所以……你也不要不相信了。”

“你们！……你们怎么能这么说！”沈猎人震惊地看着眼前的众人。

张爸爸清了清嗓子，左右看了看围着的众人，然后重新看向沈猎人道：“我看这样吧，请你把陆东植叫出来，如果他真的没杀人，那我们愿意听他解释清楚。”

“这……这……”

沈猎人不知为何结结巴巴起来，人群在这时候非常有默契地安静下来注视着沈猎人，要等沈猎人把话说完，气氛一下子变得无比压抑。

“唉——”沈猎人最终摇了摇头，十分难过地说：“东植他……在几天前就失踪了……”

“你说什么？！”

“上帝啊！陆东植一定是畏罪潜逃了！”

“没错！还说什么匕首丢了！大家听我说，陆东植一定被沈猎人藏起来了！别怕！我们冲进去把陆东植揪出来！”

_“沈猎人呆呆看着眼前群情激奋的小镇居民们，才意识到原来他们还是对陆东植这个从小与狼群为伍的孩子心怀芥蒂。只是陆东植毕竟是曾经那个陆猎人的儿子，现在他的养子，居民们还要靠他保护，就算当初有人不愿意接受陆东植，也不会直接表达出来。_

_可是现在不同了，居民们认定陆东植杀了人，他们内心潜伏已久的对于陆东植的顾虑、抵触与敌意一下子爆发出来，而陆东植的失踪无疑是雪上加霜……”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] (德)雅各布·格林,威廉·格林.格林童话(套装共2册).天津人民出版社出版,2014年2月1日,当当云阅读版小红帽篇（根据不同设备的设置页码会有所不同，故仅供参考）


	4. Accompany 相伴

“Yes, I do!”

_“那天晚上，失去了孩子的父母们人多势众，冲进了沈猎人家里，恨不得把沈猎人家翻个底朝天。最后，被沈妈妈拉着躲在二楼卧室的沈宝景实在觉得气愤，拿起平时她专用的猎枪冲下楼去指着众人，才勉强把众人赶了回去。_

_原本，陆东植杀了人的谣言就在小镇上传开了，经过那天晚上小镇居民们和沈猎人家的冲突，谣言几乎成了铁板钉钉。居民们自发组织起‘搜捕队’，不定时派出一队五人的小分队前往森林寻找陆东植。_

_只是森林太大了，即使居民们请求徐家伐木队的帮忙，他们也无法搜索过所有地方。毕竟伐木队平时没有必要前往森林深处，而徐商人也明确表达出不会倾尽全力去帮居民们做这种与他家没什么关系的事情。至于沈猎人一家，他们没有去阻碍居民们对于陆东植的搜捕就已经是仁至义尽了。_

_日子一天天过去，对于陆东植的搜捕开展得并不顺利……”_

除了搜捕队来森林的那些日子，森林的夜晚还是像往常一样黑黢黢、静悄悄的，所以没有人会注意到时不时出现在森林中的一道黑影。

黑影总是不拿任何照明设备，但却能够毫无阻碍地在黑暗中快速前行，就像是一头对周围的地形无比熟悉的猛兽安静地穿梭于林间。

黑影几乎穿过了大半个森林，越走越深，最后在一处小空地前停了下来。他警惕地转过身，观察了一会来时的路，又四处张望了一下，确定附近只有他自己之后，转身走到了空地上。

小空地背靠一面被茂密的藤蔓覆盖住的山壁，大约呈一个半径两米的半圆形状，其上长着一层厚实的青草。黑影来到山壁前弯下腰开始寻找什么，不一会儿，他捡起一块小石头，后退两步，朝着位于空地正后方的山壁用力扔去。

只见那小石头没有砸到山壁上弹开，而是消失在了藤蔓之后，就像是被大山吃掉了一样。然而更令人感到不可思议的还在后头，过了一会儿，那块小石头居然又从藤蔓之后、山体之中飞了出来，直直落在黑影脚边。

黑影弯腰重新捡起小石头，然后朝着山壁走去。他把小石头扔回山壁下的草丛里，直直地走进了藤蔓之中，消失在山壁之后。

森林的这一处角落又重归寂静，就像从来没有东西来过一样。

原来，在被藤蔓覆盖的山壁上居然有一个石洞。石洞幽深，四壁也都爬上了些藤蔓，但尽头处却有隐约的光亮。微弱的暖黄色光亮像是被从石洞顶端垂下的藤蔓裹住了似的，只能可怜地透过缝隙漏到外面。

黑影来到那些藤蔓之前，伸手轻轻一掀便把那些细细软软却纠结成一片的藤蔓给掀开了。

藤蔓帘子之后还是一个石洞，但却要更大更高。黑影刚走进去，还不等身后的藤蔓帘子落下，他身旁便突然冲出另一道黑影，将他扑得差点摔倒在地上。

“呜……仁宇……”

“东植……抱歉东植，我来晚了。东植有没有想我？”

“嗯！”

“唉……这些天镇上的居民们突然增加了来森林搜捕东植的频率，我没办法，只好等了等，晚了一天才来。可不能让他们发现东植藏在这里……”

“嗯……”

“抱歉东植，你一定饿了，来！看看我给你带了什么好吃的。”

_“原来，失踪的陆东植躲在了石洞之中。_

_讽刺的是，这个石洞就是当年深藏在森林中的那个狼窝的所在之处，也是陆东植八岁之前生活的地方。几年过去，石洞的入口早已被藤蔓所覆盖，也被世人所遗忘，而现在却成了陆东植唯一的藏身之处。_

_当陆东植杀了人的谣言才在小镇上冒头的时候，徐仁宇就找到了陆东植，告诉他不久之后居民们将要来抓他。得知了自己的朋友们的死讯的陆东植既伤心又害怕，在徐仁宇的劝说下，陆东植躲了起来，而只有徐仁宇知道陆东植躲在哪儿。”_

石洞中微弱的光源来自放在靠左侧角落的一盏油灯。石洞中不方便生火，幸好现在不是冬天，不然陆东植在石洞中躲藏的日子可要受苦了。

在石洞的右侧地上铺着一床被褥，这是徐仁宇在最初陆东植躲到这儿来的时候偷偷运过来的。这些天，徐仁宇趁着小镇居民们不进森林的时候为陆东植带去食物和干净衣服，但居民们找不到陆东植，一天天变得暴躁起来，最近进出森林的频率变多，更是大着胆子朝森林深处搜寻。虽然难免有迷路的时候，但没了狼群威胁的森林并不再让居民们感到害怕了。

陆东植不可能永远在石洞中躲下去，徐仁宇微微皱起眉头看着盘腿坐在他身边狼吞虎咽着面包和香肠的陆东植，有些苦恼。陆东植身上的衣服松垮垮、皱巴巴的，看起来极不合身，更显得此时的陆东植像只可怜的小流浪狗似的。不过这也没办法，徐仁宇不可能溜进沈猎人家拿陆东植的衣服，就只好把他自己的衣服带来给陆东植穿。

“真可怜，我们东植饿坏了……”

徐仁宇把牛皮水囊递给陆东植，同时伸手拍了拍陆东植的背，示意他慢点吃别噎着。等陆东植吃完，他又从怀里掏出手帕帮陆东植擦了擦嘴和手。陆东植笑着对徐仁宇说“谢谢”，眨了眨眼睛。

微弱的灯光由下而上地将石洞照亮，在陆东植脸上投下不少重叠的阴影，又将陆东植身后的影子拉得又高又长。可是陆东植的脸上却看不出一点儿愁眉苦脸的样子，一双眼睛还是神采奕奕的。

徐仁宇轻轻叹了口气，伸手帮陆东植整理了一下头发，然后慢慢下移，将手掌贴在陆东植的脸上。刚才他差点被陆东植扑倒的时候，陆东植是在哭的，即使是现在陆东植的眼眶还红红的。大拇指轻轻摩挲了两下陆东植刚才被泪湿的脸颊，徐仁宇俯身在陆东植脸颊印下一吻。

“对不起，东植……”

“嗯？仁宇、没错。”

徐仁宇轻轻将额头与陆东植的额头相抵，沉沉道：“看到东植这样躲在这里，我很难过。”

“仁宇……”

“明明东植没有杀人，他们却冤枉了东植，只因为东植从小和狼群生活在一起。”

“……”

“他们根本不明白，东植远比他们要善良多了……”

“呜呜——”

“东植，我的东植，请别哭……你这样只会让我更加心疼。”

“仁宇、谢谢……”

“傻瓜……”徐仁宇突然笑起来，与陆东植拉开一些距离，看着陆东植道：“像这样陪着东植是我和东植做下的约定，东植不用向我道谢。”

“嗯……呜……哇啊——”

徐仁宇本想哄陆东植开心，没想到陆东植听了他的话反而大哭起来。他无奈地笑着看着陆东植，轻轻地托起陆东植的下巴，轻轻地喊了一声：“东植。”

“啊啊啊呜——嗯？嗯唔……”

轻轻地吻上陆东植的嘴唇，徐仁宇把陆东植的哭声吞进自己肚子里。他慢慢地啄吻陆东植，时不时吮吸着对方柔软的唇瓣。

陆东植逐渐平静下来，但偶尔还会抽搭两下。他闭着眼睛——这是徐仁宇教他的接吻时的礼节——觉得嘴上被徐仁宇磨得有些痒，忽然想起小时候母狼为他清洁时舌头舔过身上也是这样痒痒的。算是回应徐仁宇的吻，也算是向徐仁宇表示亲昵，陆东植不禁伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，正巧舔在了徐仁宇的嘴唇上。

徐仁宇只觉得唇上被一块软软湿湿的嫩肉扫过，所过之处都像触了电似的酥麻。呼吸在瞬间被打乱，徐仁宇僵着脖子后撤了几寸打量着陆东植。昏暗的石洞中，徐仁宇眼里闪烁着的光晦暗不明。陆东植看不清徐仁宇的表情，便歪过头想让光多照些在徐仁宇脸上，谁知徐仁宇随着他的动作也转过了头，仍然盯着他。

“仁宇？”

徐仁宇没说话，将之前托着陆东植下巴的手贴上了陆东植的脸颊。他用大拇指缓缓摩挲着陆东植湿漉漉的下唇，一下一下，过了一会儿又重新凑近陆东植。

“东植，张嘴。”

陆东植眨了两下眼睛就算是犹豫过了，听话地张开嘴。

明明要求是徐仁宇自己提的，但当他看到陆东植的动作，他还是像在极力隐忍着什么般深吸了一口气，连太阳穴旁的青筋都微微凸起。

虽然大部分照到陆东植脸上的光线都被徐仁宇给挡住了，但一片昏暗之中，陆东植的舌头还是隐约反射出几点水光。徐仁宇就这样忽然生出了些寻宝的心境。他先是叼住陆东植的下唇，很轻很轻，用牙齿磨了两下后，伸出舌头慢慢舔过刚才他磨过的地方，然后彻底将舌头探进了陆东植的嘴里。

刚碰到陆东植的舌头时，那嫩肉还敏感地颤了一下。徐仁宇的动作总是轻柔得有些小心翼翼，舌头勾着陆东植的舌头舔弄、画圈，又不时扫过陆东植的牙齿，惹得陆东植只觉得被徐仁宇舔过的地方都又痒又麻，哼哼唧唧地朝后仰。

徐仁宇也没阻止陆东植，却顺着对方后仰的动作前倾身子。他左手一直捧着陆东植的脸颊，另一手撑在陆东植身侧的地上，直到陆东植重心不稳倒在身后的被褥上，徐仁宇还能够眼疾手快地将左手垫在陆东植脑后。

而他们的吻还没有结束。

仿佛陆东植嘴里藏着什么甘露，徐仁宇像是总也无法满足似的探索着、索取着。这还是陆东植第一次和徐仁宇交换这么绵长的吻，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下，他有些不知所措地揪住了徐仁宇胸前的衣服。石洞中除了不间断的甜腻水声，便是不知由谁发出的喘息声。陆东植无法控制地呜咽起来，因为感觉到呼吸有些困难，便出于本能地向身上夺去他呼吸的徐仁宇示弱求饶。

徐仁宇并没有见好就收，所以陆东植忍无可忍咬了一口他的舌尖。这一口咬得也不重，虽不能说徐仁宇完全不疼，但陆东植的警告还是到位了。

陆东植觉得奇怪、觉得不舒服，便以为徐仁宇是要欺负他，委屈起来，噘着小嘴。

徐仁宇居高临下看着陆东植，平复了一下呼吸，忍不住笑起来。

“东植，真是可爱。”

“……仁宇，今天、好奇怪。”

“是吗？嗯……这要怪东植呢。”

“为什么？”

“我太喜欢东植了，喜欢到变得奇怪起来。”

“喜欢？东植也、喜欢仁宇！”

刚才还和徐仁宇闹脾气的陆东植听见徐仁宇说喜欢自己，立马高兴起来，甚至伸出双臂要去抱徐仁宇。

徐仁宇对陆东植可以说是来者不拒，主动俯下身子，但又怕真的卸了力会把躺在自己身下的陆东植给压疼，于是干脆一翻身，把陆东植搂进怀里，和对方一起侧躺在被子上。

陆东植心满意足，拿脑袋蹭蹭徐仁宇的脖颈，闭上眼睛，已经准备休息了。

徐仁宇抱着陆东植躺了一会，见对方没有动静，犹豫了半天，还是决定不能就这样让陆东植睡过去。他低头去看陆东植，看见一头毛茸茸的卷毛，手上拍了拍陆东植的背，轻声道：“东植困了吗？”

“唔……”

“来东植，起来重新躺好，我帮你盖上被子。”

陆东植不说话了，收紧了抱着徐仁宇的双臂，表示他不冷也不想动。

“……唉，”徐仁宇叹了口气道：“东植……我得赶在天亮前回到家里，不然我偷偷来找你的事会露馅的。”

陆东植还是没反应，徐仁宇以为他睡着了，想要掰开他的手静悄悄地离开，谁知下一秒陆东植比刚才更紧地抱住了徐仁宇。

陆东植的声音听起来闷闷的：“别走……”

“东植……”

“约定、不走的……”

“东植，我还会回来的。这些天我们一直是这样——”

“哼！”

虽然陆东植一副生气的样子，但他丝毫没有放开徐仁宇的意思。

徐仁宇光是听声音就知道陆东植这是又哭了。他皱眉，将下巴抵在陆东植头顶，左手像顺毛般揉着陆东植的脑袋。他感受着陆东植在他怀里轻颤，连呜咽都不同于刚才，忍着不愿发出声音似的，感到心疼极了。

徐仁宇知道他对陆东植所抱有的感情和陆东植对他的完全不同，可他还是连哄带骗地教陆东植做些世间只有恋人之间才会做的事情。他觉得自己可笑，但又因此满足，也因此贪婪。

现在这种独占陆东植的快乐是他从未体会过的，自然也就无法放手。

他想起这些天镇上的居民们对于陆东植的态度，眉头越皱越紧，最后喃喃道：“东植，你不能一直这样躲在这里。逃走吧。”

“逃走？去哪？”

“离开森林，离开小镇，去外面的城市，越远越好。”

“我……我……仁宇一起？”

“嗯。”

“那……”

“怎么了东植？”

徐仁宇听陆东植话说了一半不再说下去了，感到奇怪，便向后挪了挪拉开和陆东植之间的距离，低头去看陆东植。

“可是……宝景、沈猎人、沈妈妈……我想他们……”

“……是啊，如果要逃走，那以后东植的身边就只剩我了。这样的话，东植是不是会觉得寂寞，觉得不高兴？”

“啊、不是的。仁宇、那个……嗯……”陆东植抬头去看徐仁宇，发现徐仁宇并没有像他想象的那样生起气来，便松了口气，冷静下来慢慢道：“我……嗯……我想说、再见。”

“……”

徐仁宇沉默着，他看着陆东植安静地朝他眨着眼睛，脑子里思考着陆东植的话。

就这样静静地对视了一会儿，徐仁宇开口道：“东植想要道别……可是现在沈猎人家附近总有居民们在把守，就是为了抓东植的。东植没有办法再回到沈猎人家里了。”

“……那、让他们、来这里。”

“这里……东植带宝景来过这儿吗？”

陆东植摇摇头。

“那么除了我们，来这里的路就只有沈猎人知道了吧。”

陆东植觉得对，点了点头。

“东植觉得为什么沈猎人知道这里，却从来没来这里找过东植呢？”

面对徐仁宇的提问，陆东植愣愣地思考起来，可是想了半天也没想出答案。他问徐仁宇：“为什么？“

徐仁宇叹了口气，看起来有些伤心，又不太情愿地回答道：“也许……沈猎人根本不想来找东植。”

“嗯？”陆东植想不明白为什么沈猎人不愿意来找自己，疑惑地望着徐仁宇，等他解释给自己听。

“镇上的居民们都相信是东植杀了那些孩子们，不知道为什么，就连美珠妹妹都作证说看见东植杀人了……沈猎人他可能也觉得做了这些坏事的是东植吧。”

“不！不会的！”

陆东植一下子激动起来，但同时又十分惊慌。他一把推开徐仁宇，蜷起身子抱紧了自己，将头抵在膝盖上小声啜泣起来。

徐仁宇默默地看了陆东植一会儿，然后试探性地唤了一声“东植”。见陆东植不理自己，他也不伤心，靠近陆东植将被子上蜷成一团的人儿重新抱进怀里。

他轻轻拍着陆东植的背，语气淡淡的：“东植，别伤心。我说的只是我的猜测，沈猎人一家这么疼爱你，我相信他们不会像其他居民一样错怪你的。”

“嗯……”

“如果……如果东植真的想要道别，那我可以帮忙带他们过来。”

“！仁宇！真的？！”陆东植一下子抬起头看向徐仁宇，满脸泪痕，一塌糊涂。

“嗯。不过……这件事很危险，我不希望东植因为这样而被居民们发现。东植要答应我，等和沈猎人他们道了别，我们就马上离开这里。”

陆东植想也没想就点头答应了。徐仁宇拍拍陆东植的脑袋，变魔术似的从怀里掏出另一条干净的手帕，帮陆东植把脸擦干净。

“等我们离开了这儿，我会带你去看许多新鲜好玩的东西。城里还有一个地方叫做图书馆，那里有满墙满屋子的书，到时候我们可以一起看。”

“哇……图书馆……”

陆东植懵懵懂懂地重复自己学到的新词语，慢慢舒展开身体侧躺在被子上，眼里闪着光，不知是把图书馆想象成了什么样子。

徐仁宇看着这样的陆东植笑起来，可是笑着笑着，他嘴角上扬的弧度却慢慢消失，最后一脸认真地盯着陆东植。他像是在思考一个难以抉择的问题，眼神流连在陆东植的脸上，心思却飘到了天边。

“仁宇？”

徐仁宇被陆东植催了一声，终于转了转眼珠慢慢道：“等离开了这里，我们永远陪在彼此身边，就像约定的那样，但是……”

“但是？”

“……但是，我不想一直做东植的好朋友。”

陆东植十分困惑。是徐仁宇说要逃走的，他和徐仁宇之间也有约定，但是现在对方又说不愿意和他做朋友了，这是怎么回事？困惑又委屈，陆东植皱着一张小脸慢慢低头，一副又要把自己蜷成一团的样子，原本放松地摊在被子上的手也捏起了小拳头。可是没过几秒，他像是不甘心，又猛地抬头，撒气般地朝徐仁宇喊：“为什么！”尾音却是哭唧唧的。

徐仁宇早就料到了这个局面，想要伸手摸摸陆东植的脸蛋安抚一下对方，却被对方一巴掌拍开。他干脆收回手，仍是一脸认真道：“我想做东植的伴侣。”

“哎？伴……侣……？”

“就像沈猎人和沈妈妈，就像你的父母。恋人、夫妻、配偶——伴侣。比好朋友更加亲密的人。无论贫穷或是富裕、健康或是疾病、快乐或是痛苦，都能够一直陪在彼此身边不离不弃的人，直到死亡将他们分离。”

“哦……”

“好吧好吧，这可能有些难懂…………东植，你知道的，一匹公狼如果喜欢上一匹母狼，那么它这一生都只会和这一匹母狼在一起，只会和这一匹母狼生许多小狼，对吗？”

“嗯。”陆东植缓慢但坚定地点了点头。

“那么我们就可以说，这匹公狼和这匹母狼是伴侣。”

“哦~——”

“呵呵、”看着一脸恍然大悟的陆东植，徐仁宇终于重新露出笑容，“所以……我现在就是这样喜欢东植，并不想做东植的好朋友，而是想成为东植的伴侣，东植……你愿不愿意呢？”

“………………可是……我们也要、生许多、小宝宝吗？”

“哦……关于这个——东植如果愿意的话可以试试看。”

“啊……我……”

陆东植不知所措地摸了摸自己的肚皮，这动作引得徐仁宇眯起眼睛，用力磨了磨后槽牙。

“所以东植算是答应我了吗？”

“我……”

陆东植犹豫了半天始终没有给出答复，徐仁宇渐渐失落起来。

“我知道了，东植是不喜欢我，所以才不愿意的。”

“不是！我喜欢仁宇！”

“那么——就是东植不想和我生小宝宝，所以才不愿意的。”

陆东植听了，噘起嘴巴小小声道：“小宝宝……肚子变大、我害怕……”

徐仁宇忍不住笑得咧开了嘴，被可怜巴巴的陆东植幽怨地瞪着。他抬手摸了摸自己的鼻子，借机遮了遮自己的笑容，刚想开口，却突然意识到陆东植为什么会害怕。

“哈哈……噢东植，你不必害怕，肚子里有小宝宝和肚子里被塞进大石头可不是一回事儿。”

“……是吗？”

“当然！我为什么要骗东植呢？”

“唔……”陆东植听了徐仁宇的话，重新思考起来。

“如果这样东植还不愿意，那果然……”

“？仁宇？……啊、仁宇！不哭！呜……”

眼见徐仁宇眼眶居然红起来，陆东植简直惊呆了，瞬间他就陷入了惊慌失措之中。平时都是他哭，徐仁宇负责哄他不哭，他哪里见过徐仁宇哭的样子。他急忙捧住徐仁宇的脸，却不知道该说些什么安慰人，急得恨不得和徐仁宇一起哭起来。

其实徐仁宇也没那么伤心，只是想逼陆东植快点答应，但现在他被陆东植没轻没重地捧着脸，看着眼前人结结巴巴急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，差点装不下去。还好陆东植把他的脸捧得有些变形，不然他很有可能就要笑出来了。

“东植。”

徐仁宇也伸手捧住陆东植的脸，两人对视的姿势有些滑稽，却阻止不了徐仁宇说正事。

“我喜欢东植，想和东植一直在一起，想成为东植唯一的伴侣。东植你愿意吗？”

“仁宇…………我、愿意！”

终于等到陆东植慢吞吞地点头答应，徐仁宇却慢慢瞪大了眼睛。在晦暗不明的灯光下，徐仁宇发现陆东植的脸居然红起来。

陆东植此刻正感到害羞——徐仁宇不知道陆东植为什么会有这种情绪，不知道陆东植是因为真的明白了“伴侣”背后所包含的爱情的含义，还是仅仅因为刚才的惊慌失措而感到不好意思，但无论如何，徐仁宇得到了陆东植的应允。

从今往后，不管陆东植懂或不懂，自己与旁人对陆东植来说已是完全不一样的存在。他这么想着，由衷地高兴，由衷地动情。刮了刮陆东植俊挺的鼻子，徐仁宇在今晚第二次向陆东植献上一吻。

————————————

我放弃文本低龄化，搞黄色无法低龄化，打擦边球也不行。


	5. Protect II 相护II

“GET AWAY!!”

_“距离陆东植失踪已经过去了十来天，人们始终没有发现陆东植的任何踪迹，这不禁让镇上的居民们感到泄气。‘搜捕队’也多少开始懈怠起来，不像刚成立时那样积极出入森林巡逻了，而那些失去了孩子的父母们则整天焦虑得像无头苍蝇。”_

“张太太，请您不要再跟着我了。如果您执意这样，一会儿在森林里遇到什么危险我可不会管您。”

“你为什么不让我跟着？你是不是要去找陆东植？是不是心虚！？”

“你……”

森林中的某条林间小道上传来争执声，沈宝景看着眼前憔悴的中年妇女有些头疼。

这样的争执自陆东植被人们认作杀人犯以来已经有过好几次了，居民们对沈猎人一家无端的指责、猜忌和谩骂令沈宝景感到毛骨悚然。每当居民们上他们家闹事，她大部分时候都会义愤填膺地与他们理论，但每次的结果总是令她身心俱疲。

沈宝景完美继承了沈猎人的正义感，可随着时间的推移，这个嫉恶如仇的小女孩渐渐地开始怀疑自己以前是不是真正了解离家不远的那座小镇和住在里面的那些人。

她看着眼前的女人，失去孩子的痛苦和久久抓不到凶手的不安令女人眼中闪着一种疯狂的、神经质的光。她并不是什么铁石心肠的人，她理解这些父母们痛失孩子的心情，可是她又何罪之有呢？她父母又何罪之有呢？陆东植……沈宝景至今还是不相信陆东植是凶手，即使有吴美珠的指认。这也是她这些天来拼命寻找陆东植的理由，她相信在为陆东植洗刷冤屈的同时，也一定能找到有关真正的凶手的线索。

她绝不认为当初她家收养陆东植是一个错误的决定，从小一起长大的情谊令她坚信陆东植是无辜的。要说曾经是个狼孩的陆东植现在和镇上的其他小朋友有什么区别，大概也就是还没完全学会说话，没法清楚地表达内心的想法吧。

是的，还没完全学会说话，沈宝景想，陆东植学习能力很强，她相信只要再过几年陆东植就能像个正常人一样流畅地说话了。这些年来通过他们的不懈努力，陆东植说话识字的进步很快，再加上最近徐仁宇为他带来那么多书，他的表达能力眼见着好起来……

“丫头！你这么瞪着我算什么意思？！”

“哦……”

张七星母亲的怒喊令沈宝景回了神，她怔愣了一下，略微低头，抬手摸了摸自己的额头，才意识到自己正皱着眉一脸严肃。再抬头时她慢慢呼出一口气，看了一眼逐渐被晚霞染红的天空，道：“别再跟着我了。”

“不行！你不能走，我不会放你走的！你……你一定是知道陆东植在哪，对不对！”

“不，我不知道——”

“闭嘴！！带我去！带我去找那个小畜生！我要杀了他！”

“张太太你疯了！？”

沈宝景被女人死死抓着胳膊，对方的指甲都掐进了她的肉里。她震惊地瞪大眼睛看向面前疯狂的女人，努力想要把她的手从自己胳膊上拽开。

“我真的不知道他在哪！我也想找到他啊！你——请您先放开我，冷静一点……”

“沈宝景，宝景，你别怕……我刚才说错了，我不会杀他的……你就告诉我他在哪，我绝对不会说出去是你告诉我的。好吗？”

女人一改前态变得低声下气，半弓着身子抬头看向沈宝景，像是在哀求般压着嗓子说话，却让沈宝景越发汗毛倒竖冷汗直流。她连连后退，女人的两只手却像吸盘一样吸附在她的小臂上让她无处可逃。

慌乱间，沈宝景另一手摸向一直斜背在身后的双管猎枪，本意只是想吓唬一下女人，好让她稍微镇定一些，却只听女人尖叫一声，像是见了鬼似的推开沈宝景，同时脚下不稳一屁股摔在地上。

她连滚带爬地后退，还频频回头看沈宝景，嘴里念念有词着“别杀我！别杀我！”。沈宝景无语地站在原地，手还保持着向后摸抢的动作，就这样看着女人疯疯癫癫地往回镇的方向逃去。

“呼……”

她长吁一口气，抬起刚才被抓着的左手，撸起袖子，不出意料地看到小臂上有几道清晰的抓痕，张着嘴呆立了一会儿，有点委屈。她回头看了一眼延伸向森林深处的小道，由人踩出来的步道渐渐被杂草覆盖，再往后就是鲜有人涉足的区域了。她又回头看了一眼张太太逃走的方向，瞬间有些担忧，既是担忧张太太迷路，又有些不好的预感——恐怕那副样子的张太太回到镇上又会说出些让人误会她家的话了……

瘪了瘪嘴，她犹豫了一下是该继续找陆东植还是回家。虽说天色已晚，但她并不害怕。这一路她被张太太跟着，脾气再好也招架不住，基本上没精力去找陆东植，这么一想，她还是决定再往深处走走。

“宝景。”

刚一迈步，沈宝景就被前方突然传来的声音吓得一踉跄，幸亏及时扶住了身旁的大树才没扭伤脚。她一抬头，视线猝不及防撞入一抹红色之中。

“徐大少爷？您是什么时候……”

“噢宝景，你还是这么见外，请直接叫我仁宇就好。你瞧，就像我一直说的，东植的朋友就是我的朋友。”徐仁宇微笑着，彬彬有礼地站在离沈宝景右前方约五六米远的一棵大树旁。

“呃、抱歉，仁宇。我刚才有些吓到了……”

“请别道歉，该说抱歉的是我。”

“不不，没关系……你怎么会在这儿？”

“唉……其实……”说着，徐仁宇转头四下看了看，接着边缓步走向沈宝景边压低声音道：“我也是来找东植的。不过刚才走到这儿时听见争执声，便过来看看，没想到……我不是故意要偷听的，宝景……”

“啊……我知道，我不会介意……”

听到沈宝景的答复，徐仁宇抿着嘴慢慢点了点头，欲言又止地看着她“你……”了一声，最后还是没继续说下去。

短暂的沉默过后，沈宝景抬头挺胸，振作精神笑道：“不提刚才的事了！仁宇你……说起来自从东植出事，我们就没再见过面呢。”

“是的……毕竟镇上人人都知道我和东植关系很好，我怕我的一举一动会给你们带来麻烦。”

沈宝景看着满脸担忧的徐仁宇，张了张嘴，想了一会儿后才问道：“这些天……你有东植的消息吗？”

徐仁宇闻言，盯着沈宝景打量起来，不一会儿又眼神闪烁着移开了视线。他微蹙起眉头盯着自己脚尖前的杂草，安静得像座雕像，似乎陷入了沉思，又似乎在内心作着什么斗争。

沈宝景见徐仁宇这副样子，不可控地激动起来。她朝徐仁宇靠近了一步，见徐仁宇抬头，她赶紧停下来，生怕吓跑徐仁宇似的，尴尬地笑了笑。

“仁宇，你知道东植在哪儿，对不对？”

徐仁宇只是看着她不说话，虽没有戴上他的红兜帽，但他脸上的表情仍是让人无法揣摩。

“这些天东植和你在一起吗？在森林？还是你带他藏到了别的地方？东植他、他这几天过得好吗？”

越说沈宝景越激动，到最后甚至有些哽咽。

徐仁宇看着沈宝景泛红的眼眶，脑中突然闪现出陆东植哭泣时的样子。他突兀地扯了扯嘴角，鼻息听着像是发出了一声轻不可闻的哼笑。

“看到宝景这么关心东植，我就放心了。请别介意，刚才我只是对于你想找东植是出于什么目的有所顾虑。”

“哦……没关系，你会担心也是难免的，这种时候还是警惕些好！那么东植他……？”

徐仁宇点点头，道：“没错，我知道他在哪儿。跟我来吧。我带你去见他。”

“我想他见到你一定会高兴极了。”

徐仁宇带路走在沈宝景前方两步远，宽松的红斗篷一直垂到他的小腿肚，随着他前进的动作左右晃动着。他看起来似乎心情不错，步伐轻快，嘴角浅浅的弧度扬起后就再没落下。

沈宝景注意到徐仁宇并没有走沈猎人告诉过她的较为安全的路线，并且徐仁宇目不斜视地前进着，像是脑中有张森林地图。不过，她转念一想，既然是陆东植的藏身之处，确实不应该在容易被找到的地方。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，大多数时候是沈宝景询问陆东植的近况，徐仁宇也热情地给予了回答。两人越走越深，天色由淡橘色转为浑浊的暗红，温度也逐渐降了下来。

沈宝景回头看了一眼来时的路，心头闪过一丝不安。身后的景色看起来大同小异，她实在不敢说自己能独立找到回家的路。搓了搓胳膊，沈宝景道：“仁宇你似乎对森林很熟悉，真令人意外。”

“这不算什么，平时东植经常带我在森林中四处转悠，时间长了就熟悉了。”

“原来是这样。”

徐仁宇回头看了一眼沈宝景，鼓励地朝她一笑，道：“别担心，等一会儿见完东植，我会和你一起回去。”

“啊、哎、我可不是怕迷路啊……”

“呵呵，当然，我相信你不会的。”

见徐仁宇笑得比刚才还高兴，沈宝景咳嗽了两声，问道：“还要走多久才到？”

“快了，你看到前面那面石壁了吗？”说着，徐仁宇停下来，抬手指向右前方，转过头看着沈宝景。

沈宝景上前两步站在徐仁宇右侧朝他指的方向看去，只见前方的树林茂茂盛盛，大有一副要无限延伸到世界尽头的样子。她眯起眼睛极力远眺，并没看到徐仁宇所说的石壁，有些疑惑。刚要回头，只听徐仁宇又对她说：“不是很容易看见，那石壁上长满了绿色的藤蔓，是很好的伪装，东植在那儿非常安全。走吧。”

闻言，沈宝景又探头张望了两眼，还是没看见什么石壁，便放宽心准备继续走近再说。

她和徐仁宇同时迈开步子，却余光瞥见徐仁宇犹豫了一下，落后她半个身位。在疑惑转身的一刹那，她只觉眼前闪过一道冰冷的白光。

打猎培养出来的危机意识驱动她的身体先做出了反应。情急之下她逼着自己用力迈开右腿，朝旁跨出一步，却没余力控制好平衡，眼看就要斜扑在地上。倒下的同时她感到左手上臂传来一阵剧痛，这使她意识到自己无法在第一时间撑地调整摔倒的姿势。她果断地退而求其次，曲起右臂做倒地的缓冲。

纵使地上的杂草还算茂盛，这一下也把她摔得手臂火辣辣地疼。

没有时间多想，沈宝景咬牙在地上连滚两圈企图远离徐仁宇。现在在这渺无人烟的森林里只有一个人能够攻击到她，至于对方的动机是什么似乎不是眼下适合思考的问题。

她拼了命地爬起来，不然可能再也没有站起来的机会，可是徐仁宇已经再次逼近了她。混乱中视线里的一切都是模糊的，她不断在内心告诫自己要尽可能动起来，尽可能躲闪！刚半站起身，她眼前就是一黑，顿时她全身上下的毛孔都炸了开来，心中警铃大作，急忙后撤，堪堪躲过了徐仁宇擦着她的头发踢过来的狠厉一脚。

“徐仁宇你发什么疯！！！”

她今天尽遇见疯子了！

沈宝景彻底发怒，边吼边去摸背上的猎枪。她仍在不停后退，好在与最初相比她现在已经站稳了，正弯腰摆出招架的姿势瞪着朝她冲过来的徐仁宇。

很明显沈宝景的意图被徐仁宇识破了，只见徐仁宇加速朝她冲去，还没近身便挥出握着匕首的左手刺向她的面门。沈宝景拿枪的动作被打断，不得已后跳一步，顺着落地的态势再次就地一滚，起身后也不管徐仁宇离自己有多近，拔腿就朝前奔去。

现在徐仁宇手上有刀，肉搏只会是找死，近战对于只能使用猎枪的她来说也很不利，更何况她已经负伤，必须尽可能拉开和徐仁宇的距离才能有一线生机。

逃命之余她大脑飞速运作起来，徐仁宇的袭击实在太突然，毕竟之前他们两人还聊得好好的。细想起来在徐仁宇袭击她之前，他引她去看那个石壁应该就是已经开始蓄谋了，可是到底为什么呢？

周围全是参天大树，沈宝景在树与树之间穿梭，单纯的体力竞争不需要对环境的熟悉，这让徐仁宇少了些优势。沈宝景注意着紧随其后的脚步声，预估了一下自己和徐仁宇之间的距离，在全力奔跑的途中突然一扭身闪到了身旁一棵粗壮的大树之后。

她没有多作停留，右手一把扯住猎枪肩带，回手一甩一低头，下一秒就稳稳地把枪端在了手上，毫不犹豫上膛的同时，她向左踏出一步迅速转身拿枪指着徐仁宇过来的方向。

每动一次，她的左手臂便传来阵阵剧痛，她甚至没来得及检查自己的伤势，全凭肾上腺素支撑她完成所有的剧烈运动。然而，现在的她更加没心思去关注自己的伤势了，因为本该出现在她眼前的徐仁宇消失了。

整座森林里安静得只剩沈宝景的喘息声和细微的风吹树叶声。

她端着枪慢慢转动身子环视四周，昏暗的光线在林间投下许多阴影，随风轻轻晃动的枝叶更是让这些阴影有了生命。“莎莎”声令她不得不绷紧神经，唯恐错过躲在面前不知哪颗树后伺机而动的徐仁宇的动静；晃动的阴影令她疑神疑鬼，生怕徐仁宇猝不及防地从哪处阴影中窜出来。她也竭力放轻脚步，不想将自己的所在位置暴露给徐仁宇。

对峙之中，度秒如年。

沈宝景感受到她的后背已经被冷汗打湿了，棉麻质的米色上衣贴在身上令她十分不适，而左手臂的刀伤仍在流血，虽然出血量不大，但渐渐地她感到自己从手臂开始发冷。原本她还在疑惑徐仁宇怎么会给她休整的机会，现在看来徐仁宇是在消耗她的体力。

她慢慢在林中走着，警惕地环顾四周，一刻也不敢放下枪，同时思考着打破僵局的方法。须臾，她突然提高嗓音喊道：“仁宇！我们应该好好谈谈！你是不是误会我是来抓东植的？——”

等了等，见无人应答，她继续喊：“东植就像我的亲弟弟，我相信东植绝对没有杀人！我想要帮助他，就像你一样！请你相信我！——”

四周仍是一片寂静。

沈宝景不禁咬着嘴唇皱起眉，一时间不知道接下来要采取什么行动，最好徐仁宇能够相信她说的话，因为这都是真话啊！她仍慢慢朝前挪着步子……

喀——

“啧。”

“！？”

说时迟那时快，沈宝景在听见身后传来的树枝断裂声的瞬间转身，不及思考便先把枪竖起挡在了自己身前。只听清脆到甚至有些尖锐的一声“当——”，一把雪亮的匕首直直砍中深棕色的铁制枪管。

“可惜，你猜错了。我只是想要你死。”

角力之下徐仁宇还有力气心平气和地恐吓沈宝景，沈宝景却只能咬牙切齿地双手用力握紧枪杆，抵挡着近在眼前的冰冷刀尖。

只看了一眼，沈宝景便呼吸一滞，“这匕首！——”

过于令人惊诧的现实令她心神激荡，徐仁宇没有错过这个绝妙的机会，脚下一施力便抵着那枪管直刺向沈宝景的眼睛。纵使沈宝景立刻意识到了大事不妙，果断卸力朝一旁躲去，却仍然无法完全躲开。

她闷哼一声，也不管什么姿势了，直接朝着徐仁宇的大概方位放了一枪。

这枪必然是没有打中，但争取到的时间却是极其宝贵的。

两人之间的地上，被子弹削出的弹坑冒着烟。

沈宝景狼狈地单膝着地，用完好的右手撑着猎枪，死死盯着七八步开外的徐仁宇。她庆幸自己在滚了这么多次后仍没有头晕，缓慢地抬起左手，用手背抹掉从额头流进右眼的鲜血。

真是糟糕，她想，自己的视线受阻，手上头上都受了伤，而徐仁宇却毫发无损，没想到这个富家少爷居然这么能打。

真是麻烦，他想，原以为出其不意的偷袭能快速解决掉沈宝景，没想到这个女人居然这么命硬。

这一次，徐仁宇先说话了：“你不会有换子弹的机会。”

而沈宝景闻言却扯着嘴角笑起来：“你敢动一下试试，你跑得有子弹快？”

“你不会杀我。”

“看你表现。”

徐仁宇愣了一下，明显惊讶于沈宝景那说得上是流里流气的表情和态度。他觉得好笑，咧着嘴转起了左手握着的匕首。银制匕首在他指尖、掌中翻飞，他表现出一副游刃有余、有自信绝不会被匕首割伤的样子，甚至干脆慢慢走到一旁的大树边斜靠了上去。

“我动了好几下，你怎么不开枪？”

“……”沈宝景气得太阳穴处青筋鼓起。

“哦……让我猜猜，你有好多问题想问我，对不对？”

言闭，徐仁宇一把抛起匕首，只见那匕首在空中连翻两圈，画出一朵闪着寒光的刀花，落下时被他稳稳握住刀柄。

将全握改为双指捏着刀柄，徐仁宇朝着沈宝景晃了晃匕首，露齿一笑。

过于明显的挑衅看得沈宝景恨不得把牙咬碎，把眼珠子瞪出来。她用鼻子狠狠出了口气，语气冰冷：“这匕首是东植的，为什么在你手上？”

“东植送给我的。”

“哼。东植失踪前亲口说过匕首丢了，你说是东植送你的？我看是你偷的吧。”

“没想到宝景你嘴巴这么毒。不过就连东植对你们说的这些话都是我教他的，信不信由你。”徐仁宇无所谓地笑着耸了耸肩。

“……那些孩子是你杀的。你偷东植的匕首就是为了嫁祸给他！”

“啧。我说宝景你嘴巴毒可不是在夸你。你要是没本事推理就别推理了，我看东植的脑子都转得比你快呢。”

“你不要扯这些乱七八糟的，老实回答问题。”

“哎呀，真可怕。你的气势可比镇上那些‘搜捕队’的人强百倍！”徐仁宇故作害怕地举起双手，摆出投降的样子。

“徐仁宇！……”沈宝景强迫自己冷静下来，慢慢放松本已经下意识紧扣在扳机上的手指，继续追问：“你为什么杀那些孩子？为什么要害东植？”

徐仁宇观察着沈宝景的动作，挑了挑眉，脸上表情略有失望。他长叹一口气，轻声喃喃道：“宝景，你不知道的事情太多了……况且你们全家都很碍事，有你们在，东植心里永远都……”

“你有话就说大声点！不要动歪脑筋！”

沈宝景举了举枪，示意徐仁宇识相些，徐仁宇却转头看向他左侧的森林。

“还记得我和你说过的那面石壁吗？”他回头，对沈宝景笑道：“那是真实存在的。”

言闭，他背抵着树干借力猛地向前一弹，拔腿冲向左侧的森林。沈宝景在看到徐仁宇那个古怪的笑容时就心下警戒，但万万没想到徐仁宇居然这么爽快地逃走了。她听徐仁宇胡诌了一通，对方什么都没承认，现在要是让他跑了，她要怎么找到陆东植？怎么帮陆东植洗刷冤屈？

“别跑！徐仁宇！你站住！！”

她边喊边追，却眼睁睁地看着对方和自己拉开距离。一是她确实有些体力不支，二是现在没了生命威胁，她有再多的潜能都心有余而力不足。奔跑中，手中的猎枪时不时闯进她晃动的视线，在咬牙加速跑了几步之后，她清晰地意识到自己绝对追不上徐仁宇了。

站定，举枪，调整呼吸，瞄准，扣动扳机。无数次跟着沈猎人重复过的动作即使是在这种情况下也能很好地完成。

枪声再次响彻林间，却比第一次更加震耳欲聋。

沈宝景看着徐仁宇应声倒地，前所未有地镇定下来。

“别白费力气了，只剩一条腿的你是跑不掉的。”

慢慢走向徐仁宇的过程中，她从一直别在腰间的子弹袋里摸出两颗子弹，完成了更换子弹的工序，却没有再次上膛。她干脆单手握着枪杆，枪口朝地，站在徐仁宇身后，皱起眉头看着匍匐在地上不知为何执意向前爬的徐仁宇。

“徐仁宇……你告诉我东植在哪儿，我会帮你包扎伤口，之后我会把你交给‘搜捕队’。你必须为你犯下的——”

“仁宇？！”

“！”沈宝景倒吸一口冷气，猛地抬头看向前方，“东植？！东植！！”

“宝景！！………………宝景？……”

“东植你快跑！！沈宝景是来抓你的，她已经打伤了我，我逃不掉了，你快跑别管我！！”

“徐仁宇……你……”

沈宝景难以置信地看着还在拼命朝陆东植爬的徐仁宇，如坠冰窟，才意识到徐仁宇现在的模样看着有多么凄惨——右侧小腿全是血，头发凌乱地散在额前，与平时的他有着云泥之别。她彻底理解了为什么徐仁宇会不顾脸面地果断选择逃跑，原来自己才是被设计的那个蠢货。

她僵在原地，一时间一句话也说不出，徒劳地张着嘴。直到耳边传来陆东植的呜咽声，她才如梦初醒般转过头。

陆东植站在原地进退两难，又想去看徐仁宇的伤势，又因为徐仁宇叫他快跑而犹豫着不知该不该前进。他看向沈宝景，又看向沈宝景手上的猎枪，哭着叫了一声她的名字。

沈宝景没想到时隔多日再次见到陆东植会是这样的情景，她终于急切地开口，却嗓子哑到一下子没发出声音来。

“咳咳……东植，你听我说，不是徐仁宇说的那样。”

“呜呜呜呜——宝景打了、仁宇呜呜呜？”

“不是的！是他先攻击我的！你看，我也受伤了，东植！他杀——”

“东植她在骗你！别听她说的话！”

“徐仁宇你停下！你！”

沈宝景见徐仁宇不知何时已经爬出去一米多，一着急抢步上前蹲下拉住了徐仁宇后背的衣服，满心只想着决不能让他再靠近陆东植了，却没想到她手刚搭上徐仁宇的后心，徐仁宇便痛呼一声，面目扭曲地蜷起身子。

这一幕落在陆东植眼里可直接坐实了沈宝景伤害徐仁宇的行为。他“嗷嗷”大叫着，不管不顾地冲向两人，一把推开沈宝景，顺势跪倒在徐仁宇身边去抱他。

徐仁宇扒着陆东植的肩起身，却不可避免地扯到右腿肚上的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口冷气，一下子脱力摔进陆东植怀里。

一旁被陆东植毫不犹豫推开，跌坐在地上的沈宝景本就大受打击，现在看到徐仁宇这副样子简直是气不打一处来。她气势汹汹地站起来去拉陆东植，边拉边不忘讽刺徐仁宇：“别装了，刚才挨枪子儿的时候都不见你喊一声疼，现在摆出一副快死了的样子给谁看！”

徐仁宇瞥她一眼，似笑非笑，紧接着陆东植就一把打掉沈宝景拽着他的手，哭哭啼啼喊道：“宝景开枪、打仁宇！好坏！走开！！”

————————————

徐仁宇你还学会碰瓷了

另外，元宵节快乐！  
Happy Chinese Lantern Festival!


	6. Love 相爱

“I love you, and this is not a lie…”

被陆东植甩开的手垂在身侧，沈宝景觉得它仿佛有千斤重。她看着几乎扑在徐仁宇身上帮他捂着腿上伤口的陆东植，不再感到十分震惊或伤心，更多的是感到焦急。

“……东植，东植你还没搞清楚到底发生了什么。”

她放慢语速，尽量使自己的声音听起来平静，并后退一步在两人面前蹲下，单膝着地，表示自己没有想要伤害徐仁宇的意思——虽然这做法令她感到不情愿。

她斟酌着自己即将说出口的话，同时打量着紧闭双眼的徐仁宇。她打赌徐仁宇一定猜到了她的计划，对陆东植说出真相的过程中徐仁宇一定会设法阻止她。

“抱歉东植，我刚才不是故意弄疼仁宇的，是我太着急了。”

陆东植动了动脑袋，却还是没有看沈宝景，继续流着眼泪帮徐仁宇捂着伤口。徐仁宇则慢慢睁开眼睛盯着沈宝景。

没了枪声和争吵的森林在此时再次恢复宁静，夜色初现的天空中，红霞渐渐失去温度，连带着森林里的空气都冷冷地压在人身上。

沈宝景好声好气地对陆东植道：“东植，你看我，我也受伤了。我刚才和仁宇吵架，吵得很凶，还打了起来，你想知道为什么吗？”

她虽然是对着陆东植说话，但眼睛却一直盯着徐仁宇。两人互相盯着彼此，像是进行着一场无声的较量。

陆东植的脑袋又动了动，像是很想去看沈宝景的样子，但最终一歪头，反而看向了徐仁宇。

徐仁宇像是料准了陆东植的动作，转转眼珠，正巧和陆东植对上视线。

“仁宇……”陆东植看着脸色惨白、有气无力的徐仁宇，下意识喊出了他的名字。

徐仁宇呼出一口气，胸膛微不可查地起伏，然后再次闭上眼睛摇了摇头，虚弱地开口道：“东植，刚才那两声枪响肯定惊动了镇上的居民，过不了多久他们就能找到这儿来。我不能让你被他们抓住，他们会杀了你，快逃走吧东植！”说着，徐仁宇努力撑起身子想要从陆东植的怀里挣脱出去。

陆东植自然是不肯的，着急起来，一边絮叨着“不行”，一边想要压住徐仁宇不让他动，但他手上压着的伤口还在汩汩往外流着血，于是只好趴在徐仁宇腿上，也同样达到了让徐仁宇无法动弹的效果。

徐仁宇生气起来，去推陆东植，压在他腿上的陆东植一动便牵动了他的伤口，他只好忍痛吸着冷气作罢，那模样更加是让陆东植哭得上气不接下气。

一旁的沈宝景差点忍不住翻起白眼，她握紧搭在膝盖上的拳头，提高音量打断那两人的互动，无情道：“是徐仁宇杀了你的朋友们，东植，是他。”

陆东植闻言呆呆转过头来看沈宝景，一脸空白。

“沈宝景，你不要再拖延时间了，你就是想等居民们赶来好抓住东植。”

“我没有理由去害东植。”

“你当然有，”徐仁宇冷哼一声，“这段日子居民们对你们沈家的排挤不是令你觉得难受极了吗。交出东植，你们就又能恢复从前在小镇的地位，受人爱戴。”

“胡说！东植就像我的亲弟弟，我为了受人爱戴去出卖他？这话说出来你自己不觉得好笑吗？反倒是你！”沈宝景顺手举起猎枪指了指徐仁宇，这动作却惹得陆东植朝徐仁宇靠过去挡在他身前。见状，沈宝景快要耐不住性子似的咬着牙缓了口气，放下枪转而对着陆东植道：“美珠亲眼看见杀人凶手拿着你的匕首。东植，你的匕首现在在谁那儿？”

“…………美珠？……”陆东植眨了眨眼，慢慢转头去看徐仁宇，眼神中带着试探和犹豫。

徐仁宇板着一张脸和他对视，嘴角僵硬地下压，一言不发。

“……仁宇？匕首、送给仁宇了……”陆东植声音轻轻的、慢慢的，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着徐仁宇，等他说些什么。

“嗯……”徐仁宇清了清嗓子，却还是感到喉咙有些发紧。他先是看了一眼沈宝景，接着重新直视陆东植，平静道：“刚才我告诉过沈宝景，东植你已经把匕首送给了我，所以她现在在污蔑我呢。东植，你忘了我们的约定吗？你不相信我了吗？”

“仁宇……我……”

“东植！”沈宝景终于忍不住了，几乎要扑到陆东植面前。她皱眉盯着陆东植，简直快要急得头上冒烟。“东植我不知道徐仁宇对你说过什么，我也知道徐仁宇以前对你很好，但现在我说的都是真话，你要相信我！你那些朋友，张七星、孔灿锡还有朴宰浩，他们都是被徐仁宇杀死的！徐仁宇他杀了人还推到你头上！他跟本就不是什么好人！”

“宝景……”

“东植你知道的，我们一起生活了这么多年，你知道我根本不可能害你！”

“呜……嗯……可是……”

“跟我走吧东植，”沈宝景试探性地向陆东植伸出手，“你现在想不明白也没关系，我们带着徐仁宇，我们回去，把美珠也叫来，把事情都问清楚，查清楚，好不好？”

“终于露出真面目了吧沈宝景，你还是想把东植带到镇上那群人面前。”

“为了查明真相当然需要这样，徐仁宇你做贼心虚当然不敢回去了！”

“你该不会真的觉得小镇上的人会听你说的话，会听东植说的话吧？”

“啊……你们、别吵了……”陆东植无措地来回看徐仁宇和沈宝景，眼泪又在眼眶里积起来，可音量却远远盖不过正在争执的两人。

沈宝景觉得现在这种你来我往的争论真的毫无意义，况且徐仁宇彻头彻尾就是在颠倒是非黑白！可陆东植却还是一副犹犹豫豫想要跟在徐仁宇身边的样子。她恨恨地瞪了一眼徐仁宇，转头面向陆东植想要继续说服他，却正巧和陆东植对上视线。

闹了这么久，陆东植也早已是一脸狼狈，泪水和鼻涕，那一头天然卷本就需要注意打理，现在则顺理成章地乱成一团。更令沈宝景感到无力的是，不论发生什么，陆东植都坚持帮徐仁宇按着小腿上的伤口。她半跪在地上看着两人，明明所有的真相都掌握在她手中，现在却是一副她要拆散两人的样子。

哪还有这种道理？沈宝景看着陆东植——这个和她一起生活了十六年的男孩，沈家最小的弟弟——委屈和愤慨便一股脑地冒出来。不行，决不能让徐仁宇继续欺骗东植，这样下去东植只会受到更大的伤害！

“东植——你到底要怎么样才能相信徐仁宇杀了人？他甚至还想杀了我！他害得你被全小镇的人憎恨！你怎么就是不懂呢？！”

说到最后，无法保持平静的沈宝景几乎是在朝着陆东植咆哮了。不知何时她眼中也积起泪水，却使劲瞪大眼睛不让那眼泪流下。她再次举枪对准徐仁宇，并且慢慢从地上站起来，居高临下。

她希望陆东植可以幡然醒悟，离开徐仁宇。只要陆东植能够离开他躲到安全的位置，她确信自己会毫不犹豫地朝徐仁宇再开一枪，而这次她不会再故意打偏了。

可是陆东植却只是看着她，哭着摇头。

虽然徐仁宇小腿上的枪伤出血量比一开始要少了，却远没有要止血的样子。徐仁宇知道，只要那颗子弹还留在他腿里，不管陆东植用力捂多久都不管用。在疼痛与失血的作用下他脸色刷白，嘴唇也因脱水而越发干裂，可即使如此他还是勉力笑了起来，就像是听到了全世界最好笑的笑话，就算用尽最后一丝力气也要在此刻笑出声来不可。

“哈……哈哈哈……我害他？……小镇上的那群家伙就是好人了？他们本来就没真心接纳过东植，我现在只不过是撕下了他们虚伪的面具，他们憎恨东植怎么能怪到我头上呢？”

“你不要在这里诡辩了！”

“是吗？你们一家就算以前真的相信那群家伙是好人，这几天下来还是这么想的吗？！”

“…………这与你无关！”

“说东植身上留着野兽的习惯的可不是我啊。”

“你？！你一直在监视我们……！”

“怎么，只允许镇上的那群家伙监视你们，不允许我吗？说起来真是好笑，那群家伙表面一套背后一套的做派也不知道搞得隐蔽些，亏得你们沈家人不住在镇上，不然这群家伙整天碍于面子忍着不能嚼你们家的舌根，还不得把他们憋死？”

徐仁宇一番话说得沈宝景一时语塞，万般憋屈，只因她心里清楚，他说的都是真话。她必须承认这些天她对镇上的居民们逐渐起了怨怼之心，而徐仁宇说的这些话要她去辩驳，她会觉得心虚。

她咬牙，深呼吸几下，胸口剧烈地起伏。在尝试平复心情的期间她没有再去看徐仁宇，而是若有所思地看着不断哽咽摇头的陆东植。等终于平复了心情，也找回了理智，她沉声道：“……够了。无论如何，你杀了人。徐仁宇，你必须为自己的恶行付出代价。”

“所以你现在要替天行道杀了我？”

徐仁宇问得轻松，连脸上讥诮的表情都没怎么变，但几乎扑在他腿上的陆东植就不一样了，清俊的小脸哭得通红，看着简直让人怀疑他下一秒就要换不上气晕过去。

沈宝景觉得陆东植不懂现在到底发生了什么，但陆东植其实只是不懂怎么去表达自己的想法而已。

当时他听见枪响离他藏身的石洞这么近，强烈的不安淹没了他。他来到洞口的藤蔓帘子之后鬼鬼祟祟听外面的动静，居然依稀听见沈宝景的声音！他想，难道是仁宇带宝景来看他了？可是为什么会有枪声呢？难道仁宇和宝景遇到了什么危险？

出洞后的他始终记着徐仁宇的叮嘱，小心翼翼地隐藏身形摸到了枪声传来的地方。没想到，从藏身的树干之后探出脑袋观望的他一眼就看见了受伤倒地的徐仁宇。然后，他看见了沈宝景手中的猎枪。

他说不清自己当时是什么心情，只觉得浑身发冷，胸口疼得慌，疼得要哭。他不明白沈宝景为什么要伤害徐仁宇，两边都是他十分喜爱的人，他真的很生气、很伤心，也很慌张。

再之后，沈宝景和徐仁宇的你来我往令他……想逃。

他听懂了——徐仁宇杀害了他的朋友们，欺骗了他；小镇上的居民们并不真正喜欢他和沈家人；而沈宝景现在想要杀了徐仁宇。

可是听懂了之后又该怎么办呢？陆东植的鼻腔中充斥着血腥味，那是他认定的伴侣的血的味道。他不可以逃走的。

沈宝景和徐仁宇的争吵还在继续，陆东植却逐渐在这争吵声中平静了下来。从刚才起他就抽抽搭搭地低着头哭，时不时无意义地摇几下头，而现在他突然慢慢止住啜泣抬起头来，沈宝景和徐仁宇便不约而同地收住了声看向他。

“仁宇，杀人？”

“……”

“仁宇，骗我？”

“……我…………”

“仁宇……要、抛下我吗？”

“……东植？不，不会的，我怎么可能抛下你！我——”

徐仁宇有些恍惚，不知是因为失血还是因为陆东植现在的样子太少见。那么明亮的眸子，那么坚定的表情，那么专注的眼神。从来都是徐仁宇将陆东植看穿，因为陆东植确实很简单，透明得就像是被调皮的孩子吹出来的那种一戳就破的肥皂泡泡。但现在，徐仁宇看着面前的陆东植，意识到对陆东植撒谎或任何敷衍都不管用了，陆东植已经明白了一切，陆东植已经有了自己的决定。

陆东植还帮徐仁宇按着伤口，徐仁宇瞥了一眼陆东植殷红的双手，张了张嘴，脑中闪过一丝对沈宝景在此刻没有胡乱插话的感谢，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。也不是没有想过现在这样的结局，他只是在赌自己不会走上这个最坏的结局。

愿赌服输吗？或许吧，但在陆东植身上不行。他怎么舍得放开陆东植？初遇那天，当他没有在第一时间把陆东植送给他的花冠从头上摘下来时，一切就都注定了。

陆东植还在等徐仁宇把话说完，徐仁宇便这样微翘着嘴角轻轻点了点头。他始终没有逃避陆东植的视线，所以才觉得现在的陆东植看起来格外耀眼，也刺眼。再开口时他的声音不可避免地带上些颓靡，眼神里是混着绝望与决绝的深情：“我爱你，东植，这我没有骗你……”

徐仁宇话刚出口，一旁的沈宝景便动了动。她像是惊讶于徐仁宇的表白，张了张嘴大概是想让徐仁宇不要信口胡诌企图讨陆东植的可怜，但不知为何最终还是一句话也没有说。

陆东植听完，眨着眼睛多看了一会儿徐仁宇，然后也点了点头。他转头对沈宝景说：“宝景，放走我们？”

沈宝景哑然。

而徐仁宇在这时候也笑不出来了，他瞪着眼睛难以置信地盯着陆东植，几乎打量遍了陆东植的脸蛋，直想在他脸上盯出一个洞来。

沈宝景的震惊程度丝毫不亚于徐仁宇，她忍不住问陆东植：“为什么？”不是为什么要放陆东植和徐仁宇走，而是为什么陆东植选择和徐仁宇走。

“仁宇是、伴侣。”

陆东植认认真真地回答完，转头看向从刚才起就只会盯着他看的徐仁宇，抿着嘴笑了笑。笑容很淡很浅，不同于以往他那灿烂的露齿大笑，却看得徐仁宇眼眶发热，胸口上像是压了块大石头。他只勉强出声喊了一记陆东植的名字，便抿着嘴再也说不出什么，只是还是一个劲儿地盯着陆东植看。

沈宝景孤单单站着，看着坐在地上相依偎着的两个人，脸上终于也没了表情。她更多地还是把注意力放在陆东植身上，看着宛如一瞬间长大成人的陆东植，喃喃道：“东植，徐仁宇杀了人啊，你如果善恶不分地跟他走了，就和我们沈家没关系了，就再也……再也回不来了，再也见不到了啊……”

“……嗯，对不起。”

陆东植万分抱歉，惴惴不安地皱着眉头眨着眼睛看着沈宝景，而这一次，就连徐仁宇也看向沈宝景，然后默默垂下了视线，通过主动回避来表示自己认输。

沉默混进夜色笼罩大地。须臾，沈宝景释然道：“我明白了。”

她笑了笑，朝两人举起枪——

嘭！——

嘭——

_“略带间隔的两声枪响再次惊动了森林中的飞禽走兽无数，今天注定是一个无法平静的日子。_

_枪声乘着风飘过沈猎人家的木屋，堪堪飘进小镇。人们抬头只见一列飞鸟从远处的森林深处腾起，黑色的影子四散着化进深蓝色的天空里。_

_枪声淡去，小镇之中安静了不过一秒，议论声旋即再次炸开了锅。”_

“这、这这、这到底出了什么事……”

“难道陆东植被抓住了？”

“哎呀！真是令人着急！”

“要不……我们也跟进森林看看？”

“啊？这……这么晚了，我看还是等‘搜捕队’回来吧……”

……

不久之前，当森林中隐隐传出第二声枪响的时候，由居民自发成立的“搜捕队”就决定要进森林一探究竟了，而在此之前，他们已经从张太太那儿听说了沈宝景在森林里寻找陆东植的事。

他们火急火燎地披上斗篷，有的人负责提灯，有的人负责带武器。木棍、铁棒、斧子、锄头……他们恨不得带上一切方便防身的东西。除了张七星的父亲留在家里照顾情绪不稳定的张太太，另外两家的大人们都跟着“搜捕队”一起进了森林。还有些个胆大且好事的居民也跟在他们队伍后头凑热闹，一时间朝森林深处进发的队伍变得前所未有的壮大。

可是他们只是远远地望见过那枪声响起的大概位置，等到真的进了森林，没过多久他们便迷失了方向。人群中不知是谁先喊起了陆东植的名字，接着有样学样似的，其他人也叫喊起来，就像是觉得这样做能把陆东植给吓出来似的。

一支如此庞大的队伍，其中人人在进森林前都是一腔激昂，现在又怎么可能轻易放弃回头呢？

居民们硬着头皮继续朝着他们自认为正确的方向前进着，可是人人眼中都带上了警惕的神色，像是怕陆东植突然冲出来伤害到他们所有人似的。

喊叫声仍回荡在森林之中，突然，领头的几名“搜捕队”成员看见前方不远处走来两个人影！在朦胧夜色之下，他们一下子认不出那两个人影是敌是友。他们几乎同时刹住了脚步，后面还没搞清楚状况的人们差点儿一个接一个地撞在一块儿。

人影渐渐走近，居民们不约而同地将武器举在身前做出防御的姿势，紧接着，只听一道熟悉的声音传来——

“各位！请各位稍安勿躁！是我，沈猎人，和我的女儿沈宝景——”

闻言，居民们纷纷转头你看我我看你，实在是感到疑惑极了，但同时又松了一口气，慢慢放下了举着的武器。

他们朝沈猎人父女走去，为首的“搜捕队”成员上下打量了一眼二人，问道：“你们怎么在这儿？”

沈猎人偏头看了自己的女儿一眼，两人脸上的表情都十分凝重。沈宝景紧皱着眉头，嘴角下压，一看就是不准备开口的样子。见状，沈猎人叹了口气，答道：“我们给各位带来了好消息。”话虽如此，但说话之人的口气却完全听不出有一点儿高兴的样子。

刚才那名问话的“搜捕队”成员挑了挑眉，看向从刚才起就令他十分在意的一件东西——沈宝景右手抓着一件鲜红的斗篷，在场的所有居民都认得，这是徐家那个私生子的斗篷。

“这斗篷……是怎么回事？你们……？到底发生了什么？你说的好消息又是什么？”

“我相信各位都是因为听见枪响才追进森林里来的。实际上就在刚才，我们已经查明了镇上一系列凶杀案的凶手是谁了。就是——”

“是徐仁宇和陆东植。”

“……”沈猎人看了一眼突然出声的女儿，难过地叹了口气，不再说话了。

沈宝景突然有了为大家公布真相的欲望，她知道有些事情必须由她亲自收尾，也算是给自己一个交代。

还没等听到这个“真相”的居民们的惊呼声停止，沈宝景便兀自重新说起来。她心情极差，没有耐心等居民们安静下来，也不想去管他们到底听不听得清。

“虽然动手杀害三个孩子的是徐仁宇，但作为凶器的匕首是陆东植给他的。他们里应外合犯下了这些事，因为他们觉得遭到了来自小镇的排挤，想要报复。”沈宝景面无表情地边说边扫视眼前的众人，见他们神情各异，心里越发窝火。

沈宝景的话刚一说完，便有崩溃的哭声从人群中传出——是孔灿锡和朴宰浩的父母们正伤心欲绝。居民们叹息的叹息，安慰的安慰，突然，有一位身材较瘦小的男性居民从人堆里挤出来，站到了沈宝景面前，指着她怒道：“我就知道他们两个都不是什么好东西！当初要不是你们沈家收养了陆东植，现在——”

“闭嘴吧。”

“！什、什么？！”

“你是谁啊，轮到你嚷嚷什么？”

“你！你你！——”

沈宝景本来还想说些什么，但她看了孔朴两家一眼，最终还是不忍心。她又冷冷瞪了出言不逊的那个居民一眼，接着抬手将红斗篷举到众人面前。

“这是徐仁宇的，你们都认得。看到这上面的血迹了吗？他们都被我打到了要害，可惜我以一敌二，最后还是被他们逃掉了。不过你们放心，他们受了重伤，绝活不下去了。这下，我想你们应该满意了。”

说罢，沈宝景没多作停留便迈开大步绕过挡着路的居民们，准备回家，沈猎人也沉默地跟了上去。

那个被沈宝景呵斥的居民脸上挂不住，恼羞成怒喊道：“你说活不成就活不成了？！你们沈家人包庇过他们一次就能包庇第二次！活要见人死要见尸！”

沈宝景闻言站定，转身，一甩手便将红斗篷朝那人扔了过去。斗篷上被血浸透的地方颜色较深，可见斗篷的主人出血量是很大的。血液增加了斗篷的重量，它直直砸在那个居民跟前，发出一声闷响。

“随便你怎么说，我只有这么一个证据，想要的话送给你好了。”

“另外，你们大可以在森林里找你们想见的尸体，没人阻止你们。”

那个居民见斗篷朝自己飞来的时候不禁后退了几步才免于被兜头砸中，现在他见沈宝景如此强势且丝毫没有把他放在眼里，尴尬得一句话也说不出来，整张脸憋得通红。而其他居民却并没有为他出头，而是默契地保持了沉默。

最后，人群中只剩下哭声一片，而这哭声也很快被沈宝景和沈猎人甩在了身后。

_“小镇的凶杀案总算破了，凶手死亡的消息不胫而走，镇上的居民们又有了茶余饭后新的谈资。_

_又过了两周，居民们提出要感谢沈家为破获凶杀案做出的贡献，邀请沈猎人一家到镇上参加庆祝会，但是却被沈猎人一家拒绝了。几天后，沈猎人一家便搬走了。他们没向镇上的任何人提起过搬家的事，居民们猜测他们是搬去了城里。_

_由于徐仁宇犯下的罪行，徐商人一家遭到了小镇居民们声势浩大的抵制和抗议，听说不久之后，徐商人一家也搬离了小镇。”_

_“自那之后，关于那座小镇的消息随着时间的推移逐渐变少。偶尔，人们会从前往小镇做木材生意的商人那儿听到寥寥几句关于小镇的事情。_

_从小镇做完生意回城的商人们都说，小镇的木材还是像以前一样优质，小镇里的人们都过着幸福快乐的生活，只是小镇就像一处与世隔绝的小岛，并且不知为何，有时镇上的居民们脾气有些古怪，对他们这些商人可不太友好。_

_渐渐的，去小镇做生意的商人们也少起来，到最后，人们似乎都忘了曾经有一座被森林包围的偏远小镇，那里有着市面上品质最好的木材……”_

_“不过，我相信，没有了任何威胁的小镇居民们一定都过着幸福快乐的生活吧。”_

_“好了！终于，我的故事到这儿就说完了。十分感谢各位肯花时间听这个故事！我相信如果有缘的话，我们今后还会再见面的。”_

————————————

我能卑微求个评论互动吗 QvQ


End file.
